Arrows and ArcReactors
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: This is the story of two girls just trying to find love. Met Anastaisa and Lexie (these are my OCs) , both children of superheros, this is their journey to become the Ultimates. Parings are as follows: PeterXLexie, DannyXAnastaisa, TonyXSteve, NatashaXClint LukeXJessica. There will be smut, lemons, and limes in later chapters.
1. Anastaisa

**Hello, this is TheRussianPrincess here! This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever posted. I hope you like. The first two chapters are introducing my OCs.**

**General Info: I do not own any of this, the charaters, the plot, the words, etc.**

**Warning: There is mention of Boy on Boy here, mind you there is a reason for the rating, if you don't listen to it, then you really need to pay more attention. There will be some sex later on in the chapters, currently unknown as to what kind. I will keep you posted.**

**Anyways, on with the show, first up Anastasia aka the Blind Arrow.**

Chapter One: Anastasia

It all started seventeen years back. That fated meeting between a spy and a marksman. Even though the marksman claimed to hate the spy, that night they came together. That night a miracle happen.

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

_Avenger's Mansion_

Hawkeye paced, waiting for the mission that would give him what he had waited for, a shot at taking down the traitor. Captain America walked over to him, looking tired and worn but happy and content. Parenthood suited the Captain.

"How's Alexandria doing?" He questioned, wanting to have the pleasantries out of the way before his mission started.

"She is doing well, sleeping in Tony's arms." Steve smiled, it made him look less worn down. "You ready for it, Clint?"

Hawkeye nodded. "You know how long I have waited for this."

"Yeah, but I wish I could go with you, or send someone with you for that matter." Captain said sorrowfully. It really did pain him to have his team, his family stretched so thin at the moment, but God forbid tell anyone of them not have to children. It made Hawkeye smile, who knew the Avengers could breed like rabbits.

"I know, Captain, but you need to stay here and protect you family. Let me deal with the treats outside the city limits for a while." He rested a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Go and rest with your loved ones."

Steve nodded. "Good luck." Was all that was said before Captain America went back to his husband and year old daughter.

_Somewhere between the boarders of Finland and Russia_

Clint made good time reaching the boarder, soon he would be face to face with the woman who had betrayed his trust, soon he would have his revenge. The trip took him four day to find the warehouse she was rumored to be staying in. Light poured out of the widows illuminating the darkness. He crept towards the building, bow strung and ready, yet he met no opposition. There was not a single person guarding the entrance or the either structure. He frowned at this, either she had grown cocky because this was her homeland, or she was waiting for him.

He took a chance and entered through a side door. It was warming lit and warm inside, such a contrast to outside that Hawkeye stood there for a moment allowing his senses to adjust.

Clint saw the outline of a shadow, not far from his position, he crept forward. No sound emanated from him as he stealthy approached. Sneaking a glance from behind some crates, he came face to face with the red head he had been hunting for so long.

"Hello, Hawkeye. Did you have pleasant trip?" Her voice was still pleasant to listen too, but it had a false sweetness to it.

Still he gave a tight grin and played along, it was saver in the long run that much he knew. "It was nice, a bit cold, but then again that is what I get for traveling in snow. How have you been, Widow?"

Black Widow just smiled and walked back to the table that was placed in the center of the room. "Come." Her called like a siren. "Join me."

He walked toward her with caution. She excelled at drawing people into her web, he had been caught once and he was determined not to be caught again.

The table he noted had two place settings and food, not just any food some of his favorite Russian dishes: pirozhki and kholodets.

"Widow, what is this?" He tried to stay angry at her, but worry set in. She had never acted like this before, it was odder then when he found out she was a traitor.

"Dinner." She turned to him, a sad smile on her face. "Even though we are enemies, would you humor me tonight?" He had never seen her look so sad, so broken. He knew the rigors of her training was hard on her body and mind, but she wouldn't allow herself to be seen a weak, except when she was with him. That thought made him flinch. How long had she been without someone to let her guard down to? How long had she been fighting the sleepless nights and the pain her memories brought her.

"Answer me this first, Natalia." She looked at him with those far away blue eyes and he gave in. Clint wrapped her in his arms, fighting back all the years of hate and deception between the two. "You planned this, you planned for it to be just me."

"That's not a question." She mused. "But I did, I knew you would come for me." She nestled closer. "You always come for me."

He kissed the top of her head. Had it really been five years? Five years of despising the woman that held his heart. If only things were different, then she would never be alone, he could have protected her from this. "Let's eat, and you can tell me about the ballet." He whispered to her hair, before pulling back from her. He eased out a chair and offered it to her, which caused her to let out a small bubble of laughter.

"Always the gentleman, arn't you Clint?" She teased as she sat down.

He quirked a smile. "It is the least I can do after you cooked this."

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the food was good and just being able to talk to his partner like old times was even better. Slowly it was washing away the guilt, the hurt and the rage. Hawkeye knew that when they left this warehouse they would start their fight again, but for now he didn't want to go back out to the cold.

"When was the last time you slept?" His question popped out before he could stop it. He prayed he had not crossed a boundary.

She was silent for a moment before stating in a small voice. "Too long." Her eye were down-cast. "The nightmares are becoming worst," Her blue eyes met his, "But I do not wish to dwell on these things tonight."

Clint shook his head. "No, Tasha, you need to sleep." He stood, holding out his hand to her. "Come one, let's go to bed."

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

_Somewhere in Russia_

A young girl clutched the hand of her mother. "Do I have to go, Mother?" The child's thick Russian accent made her mother smile.

"Yes, my little one." Her mother knelt down to gaze into her daughter's startling blue eyes. "I have a job I must do, and for now you must stay here and learn." It pained her to leave her child in the hell hole that taught her, but it was better then watching her daughter die because she was ill prepared for the life ahead of her. "I was no older than you when I went through this school. It gave me many skills for later in life."

The little girl hugged her mother. "I understand, Mother." She drew back. "Promise me, you will come back and teach me more ballet?"

The woman laughed. "Naturally, Anastasia. Now go." She shooed her little baby toward her new home, a home that would soon become a prison. Natasha Romanova stood, waving to Anastasia, once her daughter was out of sight she whispered to the wind. "Endure for five years, my brave child. I will come back for you."

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_Moscow, Russia_

A young beauty with hair as red as fire and eyes as blue as the sky, danced gracefully in the snow. The citizens had become enthralled with this dancer ever since she had appeared a few months ago. She moved with such grace, such power that it brought tears to the toughest of critics. Yet not a single person who had seen her dance knew her name.

She only danced when it snowed, as if she was trying to court each snowflake the fell. The people began to call her a princess, their princess. Little did they know that for every dance the girl performed for them meant hours of rigorous training and torture for her.

The girl had finished her dance and disappeared into the flurry of snow. "Where were you, girl?" The old hag that had been her teacher glared down at her.

"Dancing." She didn't even bother to hide that fact. Dancing had brought the ten year old more joy then even the hope of seeing her mother again. She had, what the Red Room Academy liked to call 'too much spirit'. They could not break her, or brainwash her for that matter. Anastasia had too much blind faith and hope to foolishly fall into their traps.

"Well, as much as I would love to beat you. I'm afraid today is the day I let you go." The woman left her alone and confused.

Go? Go where? Clapping broke her line of though. A figure strode into the light of her cell. Before her stood a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes. "Did you know you have a name for yourself already, child?"

That voice was so familiar to her, yet try as she might she could not remember who's voice it was. The lady kept talking. "They call you a princess. I think that is a suiting name. After all I did name you Anastasia." She smiled at the girl, watching everything click into place.

"Mother?" Her voice was in a horse whisper, disbelief clear in her voice.

"I told you I would come back." Natasha said, throwing her head back to laugh.

Her daughter lit up and hugged her tightly. "Does this mean we can leave?"

Still laughing she answered. "Yes, but first I do believe we need to establish this name of yours to more higher ranking people."

There was a gleam of mischief in both mother's and daughter's eyes.

_**Four years ago**_

_Somewhere in the Ural Mountains, Russia_

"Thank you, child." An old gypsy woman said, brushing the snow off her skirts.

"It was nothing." The girl's voice held little emotion as she scanned the area for any more threats. Turning back to the woman the girl smiled. "The threat has passed. You are safe."

"Such a kind child you are, helping out an old woman like me." She sat down on a stump and gestured for the girl to come closer. "Now tell me your name, so I can repay you."

"There is no need for that."

She waved her hand. "Child, do not do me this dishonor. It is against my ways to leave a debt unpaid. Now your name."

"Anastasia." The girl looked down, almost ashamed that she had spoken such a thing out loud.

"What a strong name you have. Russia truly has a treasure in you, Anastasia." The gypsy started chanting and placed her hands over Anastasia's eyes. When she was finished she smiled. "I have give you a simple gift. It will allow you to see beyond your sight." She pulled out a red silk band. "Just tie this over your eyes and you will see more then you ever had before. Whatever is evil in that sight you will be clear and whatever is pure will be shown."

Mist rose around them as the night dragged on, come morning Anastasia found that she was alone, no trace of the gypsy to be found save for band, and a giver of arrows.

_**One year ago**_

_Russian Embassy, New York, USA_

The ball was nothing sort of lovely, but dull. Things were so dead here, people coming to talk to the famed Russian Princess, to compliment her on various things, but none wished to just talk to her. It drove her mad. The ambassador smiled, as he and his wife came up beside her.

"Lovely party don't you think, Princess?" His wife was nice, Anastasia supposed.

"Yes, but please, you do not have to be so formal with me." She said this every time, but it never changed. She wondered if it ever would.

"Nonsense, you are Russia's Princess, to call you anything less would be scandalous." She was so dramatic at times. Still Anastasia smiled, and bowed her head at the wisdom of those older then her. This masquerade did help keep most of the suitors away, they weren't sure which red head was the famed Princess.

A blond haired man bowed before her and offered his hand to her. "Would the lady care to dance?" He voice was soft and alluring.

She arched an eyebrow behind the elegant mask. "Would your date be jealous of you dancing with another woman?" She quipped. The ambassador smiled ruefully at her, it was always the same, any young man come to ask for a dance she would bait and trick with her words, yet should would dance with any ambassador, prince, or diligent till her feet would bleed all for the sake of her country.

"I do not see how that could come to be, since I did not come here with a date." A smile tugged on his lips. Did this male think he had gotten the better of her?

"Why, then would you come to me for a dance?"

"I have found you are the fairest here. You are posed and elegant, even when you are trying to hide." He moved closer to her, a playful shine in his blue eyes. The golden mask that hid most of his face accented his tanned skin, and his tux fitted him nicely. "And I come in the name of friendship, rather than courtship. You might find that if you dance with me, all the other will go find someone else to hound."

The ambassador's wife piped up before Anastasia could reply. "Go and dance, my dear." She smiled encouragingly. "I haven't seen you dance in a while."

She sighed, placing her hand delicately in his. As she led her to the dance floor she asked one question. "What is your name, oh savior of mine?"

He smiled. "Daniel Rand."


	2. Alexandria

**Hello again. So this is my second OC, helped created by the one who wishes me to write this.**

**I Don't Own.**

**Mention of Male on Male, werid ideas from Iron Man, and Pepper gets prego.**

Chapter Two: Alexandria

It all started with an idea eighteen years ago. A wonderful, weird idea.

_**Eighteen Years Ago**_

_Avenger's Mansion_

"Steve, I need your input on something." Tony said as he rested against his lover, after a bout of fantastic sex.

"Why do I worry about what that something is." Steve asked his husband. It still gave Steve goosebumps just thinking that he was able to marry the love of his life, and had been married for a little over a year now.

"What do you think of children?" Came the sheepish question.

Steve bolted upright and stared down at him. "Are you serious?" Children, it was the one thing that made Steve sad. He wanted little ones so much, but never knew how to bring it up to Tony. Steve knew much of Tony's past, and he was worried that the idea of children might scare Tony away, forever.

"Yes, I'm serious. If I wasn't, why would I bring it up?" Tony asked exasperated. There were many things Tony loved about Steve, but sometimes he had to remember to slow down. "We could have one, genetically, I mean. I was thinking of asking Pepper if she would be our kid's mother and then whip up a sample of both our DNA, and bam!" He clapped his hands together for effect. "Instant kid, due to arrive in nine months."

Steve blinked. "You want to make a child?"

Tony just nodded smiling, already thinking of what features and traits their child would have.

Steve just sighed. "Only if Pepper agrees. If she doesn't we will adopt, understand." He gave Tony a pointed look.

"Yeah, sure." Tony gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before removing himself from their bed. "Jarvis, call Pepper and let her know that I got permission from Steve."

The mechanical voice echoed through the room, "It has already been done sir, shall I start looking for information on babies?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, yes that would be helpful, download everything you find to my hard drive."

"Of course, sir."

Steve just smiled. "When did you ask Pepper?"

Tony looked up thoughtfully, "Maybe a week or so ago."

Steve walked over to his love and wrapped him in a hug. "I love you." He whispered before kissing his crazy mate soundly on the lips.

Sure enough, nine months later, Pepper gave birth to their child, a beautiful baby girl. Pepper, Bruce, and Thor were named god-parents of Alexandria Maria Rogers-Stark.

Tony smiled as he held his baby girl. "I think I will call you Lexie for short."

_**Thirteen Years Ago**_

She was a ball of energy, running here and there in Tony's lab. It made Steve smile. She was doing the last thing she need, so she could go on to high school curriculum, a science fair. The state was disapproving at how young she was, but his little princess was home schooled by the most brilliant minds of their time.

"Pops!" She ran over to him, all ribbons and curls. "Come look what I made!"

Her happiness was contagious, even some of the more grumpier members of the Avenger would smile and laugh whenever she was in the room.

"Oh, and what did you make, Lexie?"

Lexie stood proudly beside her project. "I made a working replica of a mini bio fuel gas turbine!" Sure enough a turbine lay on the workbench next to his daughter.

Steve lifted her in the arm and pulled her in for a hug. "I am so proud of you!"

Lexie beamed, and once her Pops put her down, she ran off to show her Daddy. She was going to win first prize for sure.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

Two bodies collided with one another, the smaller of the two went flying back into the ropes. "You can't beat me like that." His voice was firm and commanding. "I'm bigger than you, use that to your advantage." Again the two clashed, this time the little one moved to the side letting the larger body run right by her.

"Good, using my momentum, against me. That's good, but it won't stop me." Again and again they came together, with each time words of encouragement and teaching were spoken, till finally.

"Stop, that is enough for today. You did good, sweetheart."

The young girl smiled. "Not bad for a ten year old, huh, Pops?"

Her Pops chuckled, "Not bad at all, we'll be able to retire soon and let you take on the bad guys soon."

"Pops!" The girl whined. Really like they would just let her fight the bad guys.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun." A voice came from the door way. Lexie ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Hi, Daddy. Me and Pops just finished our work out."

Tony smiled at his daughter. "I can see that." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Uncle Bruce has something for you, upstairs by the way. So go and let Pops and I do some sparing too."

Lexie smiled brightly before running off. The last words she heard were, "Sparing? Really Tony she will figure it out one of these days."

"Uncle Bruce!" She cried when she saw the nervous scientist.

"Ah, Lexie, there you are." He started to figet, "I have something for you, your dad thought you might like it, when I asked him."

He held out a box to her, which she looked at wide-eyed. "Thank you, Uncle Bruce."

Opening it, she found the package contained a single vial of liquid. "Oh, what is it?"

Bruce smiled at the young girl. "A serum, that will protect you from harm."

Lexie stared at him. "Then what are we standing around here for, let's go. I want to be able to keep up with my dads soon."

Bruce just laughed, "Slow down, Lexie. We have time."

From that day on, she found she could almost match her father's strength and stamina. The vial had contained a milder version of the super solider serum, combined with her gift on an arc-reactor necklace, Lexie felt that she always had her parents with her, even if something horrible should ever happen to them.

_**Four Years Ago**_

She had done it! Today she had graduated from MTI with honors. She had even done it a year faster then her dad. The Avenger's Mansion was all decked out in celebration. All off-duty members came to wish her congratulations and tell her how proud they were of her. Soon she would be able to join the young Avengers training that SHEILD had started.

She scanned the crowds for the leader, one Peter Parker aka Spider-man. Sure enough she spotted a group of teens around her age. She wandered over there, being stopped from time to time for well wishes for the worlds greatest heroes. When she arrived, she had found all the other had left, but one brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Lexie." She held out her hand, and smiled as brightly as she could.

"I'm Peter, if I heard right you graduated college today, congrats." He shook her hand, and a spark ran up her spine at the touch.

"Thank you." She blushed, normally she was around people her parents age, or people who had at least five to ten years on her, but now she didn't know what to do.

Peter smiled. "So, want to ditch the old-timers and hang?" Lexie beamed, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Blind Arrow and Iron Solider

**And here is their start, kind of.**

**I Don't Own IT**

**No real warnings for this one.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

Chapter 3: Hyrda's Blind Arrow and Avenger's Iron Solider

_**Present Day**_

_Hyrda Headquarters Somewhere in the USA_

A girl stood proudly before a throne. She was dressed in a midnight blue strapless dress, an obi tied tightly around her waist held together by a red rope ending in a bow just under her bust. The same rope wrapped around her neck, shooting off into four strains down her front and her back, twisting to create an hourglass shape. Shoulder armor adorned her left shoulder, while a midnight blue glove hugged her right hand, held in place by a red bow. Black boots hugged her calves, storing small daggers in them. A quiver hung from her left hip and a re-curve bow was gripped firmly in her hands. A red silk band covered her eyes.

"You have served Hyrda well." Came a soft, yet commanding female voice. "As of today, you officially join our ranks. Welcome to Hyrda, Blind Arrow."

Cheers echoed in the hall. A woman with matching red hair walked over to Blind Arrow.

"Well done, daughter." Her mother brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "You bring me much pride today."

The daughter smiled briefly. "Thank you, Mother. Your praise honors me."

Others came to welcome her into Hyrda, to Blind Arrow this place was one of lies and betrayal, it was worst then when she must play the part of the Russian Princess. As false smiles and lies were traded between the people, she wonder if there was a place where she could just be Anastasia.

* * *

_Avenger's Mansion_

A young lady stood before Captain America and Iron Man. She was dressed in blue and red armor, it covered her shoulders, chest and legs, an arc-reactor was cradled just above her breasts. Gloves cover her hands going up to her elbows and a shield covered her back. Her midriff was bare and showed a firm, toned stomach.

Iron man walked over to her. "I'm impressed. A nice mix of both old and new."

"Thank you, Daddy." Came the cheerful reply.

Captain America smiled. "Lexie, you know the rule. As heroes we can not be referred to as your fathers." He came to stand besides his family. "Another thing, what are you going to wear to hide your identity?"

Lexie smiled and brought a helmet, almost akin to those Captain wore in World War II, from behind her back. A tinted glass panel was attached so that it would cover her eyes. Taking the helmet from her hands, Captain America placed it on his daughter's head. He smiled, Tony was right, it was a nice mix of old and new. "So, princess have you thought of a name?"

"Sure have, Captain America, Sir." She gave a mock salute. "You can call me Iron Solider."

Iron Man patted Lexie on her helmet. "Sounds like a good name to me."


	4. Best Friends

**Ok, next chapter up. So happy, tired but happy.**

**I Don't Own**

**BTW this story doesn't have a Beta.**

Chapter 4 Best Friends

_Somewhere in New York_

Anastasia sat on the roof of her home. She kept her eyes trained on the lights she could just barely see on the horizon. Her mother soon joined her and they sat in comfortable silence.

"Mother?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yes, Anastasia?"

"I was invited to the Avenger's Mansion tomorrow. The ambassador's wife is ill and he wanted to know if I would attend in her stead."

"Do you want to go?"

Anastasia turned her gaze to her mother. "Yes." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "I want a chance to be able to see him."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"My father." Came the clarification.

Natasha nodded. "You can't tell him who are you."

"I know."

Natasha smiled. "Then go, your curiosity will be satisfied and it will give you a view of the Avengers." Natasha stood, brushing off her pants. "By the way, what is the occasion?"

Anastasia leaned back against the roof staring at the full moon. "A girl's eighteenth birthday party. An Alexandria Maria Rogers-Stark."

* * *

_Avenger's Mansion_

Lexie twirled in her cocktail dress. Soon guest would be arriving and wishing her a happy birthday. The beige soft leather hugged her body like a second skin. Set with a sweetheart neckline, the dress ended just above her knees. Her hair fell in curls around her face. The arc-reactor she always wore added a soft glow to her skin. Her vintage heels, which were in shiny black, elongated her legs with a six inch heel.

Tony and Steve walked in and watched their daughter admire the dress Pepper had bought their daughter.

"So, Lex, you feeling any older?" Tony joked.

Sure enough Lexie puffed her cheeks in mock anger. "Daddy, I won't feel older till next year."

Steve chuckled at them, ever year they did the same thing, and every year it brought a smile to his lips. "Well I guess you will have to wait a year for your present." Steve teased.

"Presents!" Lexie squealed. "Where?" She raced around the room looking for where her fathers could have hidden her gifts.

Tony was clutching his sides trying to keep in his laughter. Steve crossed his arms and raised a brow at his husband. Tony smirked, as he pressed a button. The far wall slide open with a quiet hiss.

Lexie's jaw dropped, before her was a state-of-art tech lab and the most adorable Shiba Inu she had ever seen. She picked up the ball of white fur and cuddle it.

Steve smiled, their daughter really wanted a companion, and the dog was the best he could do. He never wanted her daughter to have to pay for friends, but it was hard for her. All of her friends where heroes and no where close to her age. Maybe at the party tonight she would receive a better gift. A true friend.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Tony asked his awe struck daughter.

She looked at her Pops and asked in a small voice. "Can I name him Bucky?"

Steve smiled. "Of course, Lexie." He hugged her, dog and all. "Now, before you get lost in your new gifts, why don't we go and greet the guest." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I even heard there was going to be cake."

Lexie smiled bright and bounced out of the room in search of guest and cake. Steve laughed, the lines around his eyes making the blue pop even more in Tony's eyes. "Where our little princess get the energy to bounce is beyond me."

Tony snorted, wrapping his arms around Steve. "Well that is the mystery of genetics." He lean up and pressed his lips against his husband's. Steve pulled Tony closer and deepen the kiss, licking his lip, wanting to taste his lover. Tony pulled back. "Later, Cap." Steve let him go reluctantly and followed him out of their daughter's room.

* * *

Anastasia stood in front of the Avenger's Mansion, her hand gracefully placed on the Ambassador's arm. If she had just waltzed in here with her street cloths, Anastasia would have blotted out the gates by now. She was the Russian Princess at this moment and she was dressed to impress. Her dress was in a ballerina style, with a corset top of thin sliver chains attached to a synched lace up that connected to her bodice which was sky blue with silver beading. The skirt proton of the dress was sky blue chiffon, with a handkerchief hemline (1), tiered, and sky blue feathers attached.

Her hair was placed in a messy updo, with a modest tiara made of crystal snowflakes perched atop her head. For all her extravagance, Anastasia work simple white ballet point shoes, its ribbon cling to her legs till ending in a bow just below her knees.

"You look lovely." The Ambassador said for what seemed the hundredth time tonight.

"Thank you, Ambassador." She said softly. Her eyes going for this thing to that, they really did know how to throw a party. There was music, food, and laughter, so different from the ones she had to stand there and endure endless males asking for her hand.

"I keep forgetting for you are such a young lady." He chuckled. "All the other events you have attended must seem dull compared to this."

She blushed. "No, it is just that, there is so much to take in." She looked down ashamed. "Also I am curious for the heroes here. I have never seen them in person, only from the news. Its so shocking to see them are real people."

That comment brought a smile to his lips. "Well, they won't bite." He nudged her towards a group of people. "Go on, Princess. See that there is nothing to be shocked about, they are just like you and I."

The Ambassador went to go speak with the other politicians that were in attendance, leaving Anastasia alone. She fisted her skirt in her hands, unsure which direction to even start looking for her father. A group of people walked by her, when she made up her mind. Her hand shot out, gripping what she hoped was an arm, she asked, "Do you know where I can find the birthday girl?"

It seemed like the safest question at the moment. She looked up at the person she had caught and nearly fell down. It was that guy from a year ago, Daniel Rand.

The girl next to him, glared at her, still he smiled none the less. "I'm not sure." He tilted her head back so he could see her eyes. "But I do know a good way to find her."

She released his arm and took a step back. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Rand?"

That brought a chuckle out of him. "Please call me Danny." He held out his hand and gave a small bow. "Would you accompany me to the dance floor?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, looking over his shoulder to what seem to be dancing going on behind him. "I don't think I know how to dance like that."

Danny smiled. "Wrong dance floor, Princess."

She slipped her hand in his, "Cheeky." She commented. "Very well led me in another dance."

* * *

"Thank you for the birthday wishes, Thor!" She hugged her god-uncle.

"Tis a most joyest occasion we celebrate tonight." He stated as he hugged her back.

Moving away from Thor and many other well-wishers, Lexie scanned the ballroom again. She couldn't find Peter anywhere. "Some boyfriend." She muttered. "Can't even find him on my birthday." She walked around the floor, smiling and thanking those who wished her a happy birthday, and even asked if anyone had seen her boyfriend. She was about to go outside to look, when something caught her eye. Red hair, bright and vibrant.

The girl that the hair belonged to, was moving smoothing across the floor, alongside her dance partner. Such grace this girl had, it was breathtaking to watch. There was a group of ambassadors standing close to her. "Excuse me."

The men looked at her. "You wouldn't happen to know who that girl is. The one with red hair."

One of the men smiled. "You speak of the Russian Princess. I am her escort for this evening."

"Does she have a name?" Lexie asked.

"Yes, but only she is allowed to give it. May have used her, the poor girl. She guards herself carefully."

Lexie thanked them, before moving off, wondering if she had ever met this Russian Princess before.

"There's my birthday girl." Peter said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Peter, I've been looking all over for you." Lexie elbowed him before turning in his arms.

"You forgot one place to look, Lights." He leaned in and kissed her. "Up."

Lexie giggled, returning the kiss. Peter had been calling her Lights ever since he had met her. Her arc-reactor glowed at all times and unlike her father, Lexie never bothered to cover it up.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Peter released her, and Lexie came face to face with the Russian Princess. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter and the man that had been dancing with this girl shake hands.

"I heard it was your birthday." The girl curtsied, her voice held slight traces of a Russian accent. "Happy Birthday."

Lexie smiled. "Thank you, Russian Princess. I saw you dancing. You moved beautifully."

A blush adorned the princesses cheeks. "I had a good partner." She gestured toward the blond hair male. "He is one of my favorite dance partners over the pass year." She turned her gaze onto Lexie. "Now, may I ask you a question?"

Lexie cocked her head to the side. "Did you already?"

That brought a well-breed laugh out of her. "I guess I did. If I could give you one gift, what would you have?"

Lexie pondered this question, feeling that however she answered would forever alter her standing with this girl. "Your name."

A smile adorned her lips. "My name, why would you want my name?"

"Because, Russia, can't become friends without know each others' names." Lexie held out her hand. "Here I'll even go first. My name is Lexie."

The hand the gripped hers, held firm and strong. "My name is Anastasia."

"Then let this day mark the first day of our friendship." Lexie said over-dramatically.

Anastasia gave a rueful grin. "What a friendship it shall be."

Lexie pulled Anastasia behind her, dragging her towards her fathers. "Daddy, Pops, I would like you to met my new friend." She pushed Anastasia toward her parents.

* * *

Strong arms steady her. Anastasia turned back to glare at Lexie.

"Sorry about this, our kid tends to be a little abrupt."

Anastasia looked from Tony and Steve, nodding a little. "I am honored to met such heroes."

Tony waved her off. "None of that. Lexie called you her friend." He hugged her. "We've been hoping for this."

Steve gave an uneasy chuckle. "Tony, love, I believe you are scaring the girl."

Tony stopped hugging her to look at her. "Oh, you're right. Sorry about that, it is just she doesn't really have any girl friends, and the only person her age she seems to hang out with is that damned Peter boy."

"Now, Tony, we talked about this, so long as she doesn't turn off Jarvis, she is allowed to spend time with him." Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Anastasia smiled. "It is an honor, truly. You care so much for you daughter. I wish I had a father like the both of you."

This was perfect, who better to ask about her father, then the two heads of the Avengers.

Steve looked at her with concern, glancing over to make sure Lexie was still engaged with other Avengers. "What do you mean by that?" He asked softly.

"I've never met my father. Though I have only heard tales, he is the greatest archer in the world." She blushed. "I was hoping to meet Hawkeye tonight. It is my secret dream that maybe, he could be my father."

Steven turned his gaze on said archer. Fathering a child and not staying to take care of her. Clint was going to get one hell of a lecture in responsibility once this night was over with. "Lexie."

"Yes, Pops?" Lexie appeared next to Anastasia.

"I like your new friend." He glanced at Anastasia then his daughter. "I hope we get to see much more of her. Now, why don't you and Anastasia go say hello to Clint. He has been sulking around and I think you two will do just the thing to cheer him up."

Anastasia's head snapped in the direction of Captain America's gaze, sure enough there stood her father. Lexie wasted no time, linking their arms together and moving into the crowd, until they stood next to Clint.

"Clint, aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday." Lexie demanded, her hands on her hips.

Clint gave a bemused smile, and rubbed Lexie's head. "Sure, squirt. Happy Birthday." He glanced at Anastasia and frowned. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my very best friend, Anastasia."

Clint's frown deepened, this girl with red hair and blue eyes, remind him of someone, but with as much whiskey he had consumed tonight, he couldn't quiet place it.

"Hello, Anastasia." He looked her over again. "You like oddly familiar."

She smiled. "I don't see how, after all this is our first meeting."

* * *

_Later that night_

Lexie walked with Anastasia to her room. Both were giggling. "I can't believe you agreed to stay, A." Lexie smiled, this was by far the best birthday ever.

"A? Why am I a letter now?"

Lexie laughed. "You should see your face, and why not? Its a mouth full to say Anastasia all the time, and I think shall only call you Russia at formal events."

For someone so hyped on cake and caffeine Lexie renationalized extremely well.

"Fine." Anastasia gave in. "But only you get to call me Russia."

"Deal." They fell into Lexie's bed, not bothering to change or even take off their shoes.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah, A?"

"Next time, you are so coming to the embassy for a sleep over."

"Anastasia, my friend, I think this could be the start of something."

With that, both girls, excited over their new friendship, fell asleep.

* * *

_Helicarrier_

"Report."

"Blind Arrow has entered in the ranks. They still don't know anything is wrong. Soon I will be joining Viper to go deeper into Hydra's dept."

"Very well."

"Fury, one more thing. When I leave, my daughter will be in your care. Should something befall her, there will be hell to pay." With that Black Widow disappeared into the night.

* * *

_(1)Handkerchief Hem-A hemline that is gently jagged to form uneven, flowing points_

**So that is it for now, as always please review.**


	5. Of Gallaries and Balls

**Hello!**

**Once again I Do Not Own and there really is not warnings for this chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Of Gallerias and Balls

"Lexie, for once can you not use me as your personal Barbie doll?" Anastasia demanded.

Lexie started at her for a moment. "Nope, this is what you get for interrupting my date with Peter."

"You said to tell you if I ever needed help." She cried exasperated.

Lexie stuck her tongue out at her. "Here, try this on."

Anastasia grudgingly took the dress. It was a dark orange halter dress with a hi-lo hemline(1) and was flounced (2). The dress hugged her in all the right places too.

"Lex, this is perfect for any other event, but it's an art gallery. Don't you own a cocktail dress in that Hell you call a wardrobe?"

"I really don't see any point, it's not a ballgown and it shows off just enough. Now, hush." Lexie pondered for a moment. "Tell me about your date again."

Anastasia groaned. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

**_Two weeks ago_**

_Fundraiser event_

Anastasia had been ghosting around the ballroom floor hiding from the men seeking her and for more than just a dance. She kept an eye out for Daniel, he always seem to save her from a night of hide and seek with the patrons of the event. She already had to dance with four ambassadors, twelve upstarts, and one very perverted man. The party only had a hour left before it would be acceptable for her to leave but she wanted a chance to dance without worry of heart attacks and roaming hands she had given up much hope as she weaved around the other guests to where the ambassador's wife sat.

"Princess, did you have a good time dancing?"

"I did for the most part. Too many edger hot-blooded men though for my taste."

That brought a laugh from the women around them. "Yes," One woman commented. "The young men always seem to be in a hurry these days. It must be quite different in Russia."

"Yes, it is. The men are much more hearty there, and they they know how to woe a lady first before trying to bed her." Again the women chuckled.

Anastasia placed a hand over her lips to hide her smile.

"Excuse me." A gentle voice said from behind her she turned only to find Danny just a few inches from her.

"Mr. Rand, have you heard it is impolite to sneak up on a lady?" Still she smiled.

"Forgive me, but I have been looking for you. I do believe I own you a dance."

Anastasia extended her hand to him. "I believe you do."

He led her to the floor and they danced.

"What kept you away?" She asked.

"I had a long winded business partner. He wouldn't let me go until I had heard everything."

She winced. "My sympathy to you."

"You seemed to find a nice niche with the women over there."

She laughed. "That was only after I was manhandled a few times. The Ambassador's wife took pity on me."

"I see." He held her tighter. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

She brought her face closer to his, till she could feel the ghost touch of his lips. "Then you will have to make it up to me." Before he could reply the song ended. Anastasia released him to curiosity she moved off to the group of women again saying over her shoulder. "Don't keep me waiting next time."

Danny followed her until she stood before her chaperone.

"Ma'am if I may, I would like to take your Princess to an art gallery opening in three weeks." He gave a dazzling smile. "With your permission of course."

"Of course you may, Mr. Rand. I'm sure she would be delighted to accompany you."

Anastasia muttered under her breath. "Traitor."

_**Present Time**_

_Avenger's Mansion_

Lexie finished pulling Anastasia's hair into a high ponytail.

"I really don't see why you are so nervous. You've flirted with him before."

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even know my name. I'm just the Russian Princess to him. No one special. I didn't even think he liked me until he invited me to this."

"Well Peter knows him, somehow, he keeps laughing it off when I ask. But Peter did say that Danny likes you, he is just shy."

She blushed. "And I'm not? I don't even know what to say to him. This will be the first event where we won't be dancing." She figurative with the end if her hair. "It's easier when we are dancing. I'm less afraid of screwing up."

"You won't screw up, A. You'll snag the guy than we can double." Lexie stood back and smiled. "Well I think you are ready. Now, I'm going out with Peter tonight, so unless the art gallery catchs on fire, then don't call until tomorrow." She ushered Anastasia out. "I want a full report tomorrow morning, bright and early. Have fun." With that she shut the door to get ready for her own date.

_An Art Gallery in New York_

Anastasia tilled her head, trying to obtain a better view of the painting. "I still don't understand. How is this two dogs in love?"

Beside her Danny laughed. "I not sure, but it is an interesting painting."

They walked around the gallery making comments on various pieces of art work, the conversation flowed easily between them. As they came to a close of the evening, she turned to study him. "Danny?"

His blue eyes turned on her. "Yes, Princess?"

She bit her lip, not sure how to ask the question that burned inside her. "Why?"

Danny seemed confused. "Why what?"

She took a deep breath. "Why haven't you ever asked for my name?"

A blush graced her cheeks, but she was not the only one, Danny also had some color on his face that had not been there moments before.

"I did not want to scare you off." He grasped her hand, holding it tightly. "At first it was because I knew you shied way from people who asked, but now I was hoping you would tell me one day." He looked down. "When you trusted me enough to let me in."

Anastasia took a hesitant step forward and wrapped her free arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "Danny." She whispered. "My name is Anastasia."

"Anastasia." He whispered back, holding her close. The way her name flowed from her lips sent tingles throughout her body. "Anastasia, what a beautiful name."

Perhaps it was the fact they didn't have a chaperone for the first time, or that the world seem to fall away in that moment, but Danny leaned down, his eyes piercing her soul so intimately that she stood frozen. When his lips brushed her's, warmth flooded her body. Behind her closed eyelids, his golden outline flickered, but she paid no attention to it. He was kissing her, and for once she truly felt like a princess.

* * *

(1) Hi-Lo Hemline- A hem length that is shorter in the front and longer in the back

(2) Flounce- A dress or skirt with a ruffle at the hemline, or one with multiple ruffled layers. In this case it is the ruffle at the hemline.

**Thank you for reading so far. Reviews are welcomed, as well as random plot bunnies.**


	6. Dates and Parents

**Hello again! Some more fun!**

**Warning! There is some heavy smut here. Please be warned.**

**I Don't Own anything, no any Marvel peeps or Katy Perry songs**

**Please Review**

Chapter 6 Dates and Parents

_An Arcade_

"Peter, you are letting me win." Lexie laughed, as she had owned in air hockey for the fifth time that night.

"Or maybe, you're getting better, Lights." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "So what do you want to do now. We could get something to eat or goof off some more."

Lexie looked up at her boyfriend, and lean in closer. "How about we go back to my place and cuddle."

Peter blushed. "Okay, let's go." Moving away from her, but keeping their hands intertwined as they walked back to his motorcycle (aka the spidey-cycle in camo mode). He placed a bright pink helmet on her head, before donning a red and black one himself. As Peter started the engine, Lexie wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tightly. They zoomed through the city until they made it back to the Avenger's Mansion.

They stealthy entered Lexie's home. "Jarvis." Lexie whispered.

"Yes, Miss Lexie." The monotone voice answered.

"Please, don't tell my dads I'm home."

"Very well, but Miss Lexie you know the rules."

Lexie waved a hand at a wall. "Yes yes I know. I am not allowed to disable the cameras or you at any point while Peter is over. If I do something horrible will happen to Peter and I will be in training for three week under my Pop's training regiment."

"Very good. Your fathers are in Tony's lab."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

The crept up the stair case and into her room. The door clicked into place. Lexie turned towards Peter, "So, Mr. Parker."

"Yes, Miss Rogers-Stark?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Happy Anniversary." She leaned up, placing a chase kiss on his lips.

He smiled, before deepening the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth has her hands moved to thread through his short brown hair. His hands were placed cradling her neck and pressing her lower back, so that they pressed together more. He plundered her mouth, loving the way she tasted, like mangoes and strawberries.

She pulled away breathless, her eyes glazed over with desire.

"Happy Anniversary, Lights." He said, moving away from her to his backpack. "I got you something."

That peaked her curiosity. "What did you get me?"

He handed her a metallic silver wrapped package. "Open it and see."

Lexie torn open the paper. Nestled inside was a leather bound book with a imprinted image of rose laying on a spider's web. She opened the book and gasped. It was a photo album of them, from the first time they met four years ago all the way up to their first anniversary. "When did you take these?"

Peter chuckled. "Well most of them, Jarvis helped with. At least the ones that were inside the mansion grounds. As for the others, the same way I take picture as Spider-man."

"I love it." She threw herself into his arms, and engaged in another lip lock. When they broke apart she breathlessly said. "I have something for you too. Wait here."

Lexie went into her walk-in closet and pulled out a package wrapped in the comic section of the newspaper with a pretty pink bow on top. Peter's smile grew when he saw it. "Nice wrapping job."

"Just shut up and open it." She punched him arm playfully.

"Alright. Alright you abusive woman." He teased. Opening the gift, inside was a plushie of spider-man. "Lights, did you make this?" Holding the chibi version of his hero self.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it." She looked down blushing.

"I love it." He set it down on the desk, next to her gift from him. He reached for her and gave her one of the sweetest kiss he had ever given her.

Soon the kiss turned more passionate. Her hands trailed over his chest, rubbing against Peter, she purred into his ear. She nipped at his ear. "Jarvis, music play list: Pretty." Katy Perry's voice filled the room singing Teenage Dream. His hands made their way to the back of her neck, playing with her hair. Subconsciously she titled her head back into the massaging hands. Her eyes started to slide close, giving her a more seductive look. He backed her into a wall. Their noses were touching. Her lips touched Peter's, it seemed like an eternity that he was staring into her half closed dark blue eyes. Lexie was blushing. Her hands crept under his shirt, touching his skin, his teeth scraped the vein in her neck as her thumb traced below the waistband of his pants. He breath caught, they had never gone this far before. Her hands fluttered over his flat stomach, tight pecs, and hard biceps pulling off his shirt. He moved back to pull it completely off before sliding his body against hers once more. He slide her shirt up before tossing it aside, callused fingertips trailed over her rib cage, and the swell of her breasts. Hands cupped her from behind and pulled her even closer. His biceps flexed to lift her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, using the wall to brace herself so she could hook her legs over his hips, crossing her ankles at the small of his back and pulled him in tight. He nipped at her lip, drinking in her sweet gasp, then he ran his mouth over the curve of her jaw. He marked her, taking the fold of her skin between his teeth and worrying it. She let out a pleasurable moan. Lexie tangled her fingers in his hair, and urged him on. Peter trailed his tongue over collar bone, then followed the well of her chest. Moving his hand to unhook her black lacy bra.

"Miss Lexie, Mr. Parker, if you continue this, I'm afraid I will have to inform Tony and Steve."

Peter sighed, Jarvis completely ruining the mood. He rested his head against her breast trying to control his breathing. "I understand Jarvis." He pulled away from her, setting her on her feet.

"Damn it, Jarvis. Can you not interrupt on our anniversary?"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules Miss Lexie."

"Whatever." Lexie sighed running a hand through her tousled hair. "So, want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, I'll get the blanket."

For the rest of the night they watched the original Star Wars saga, occasionally kissing as they cuddled.

#$%

_**The next day**_

_Avenger's Mansion_

Anastasia paced around Lexie's room. "He kissed me." She ranted, sometime between leaving Danny's presence and now Anastasia woke out of her happy stupor. Now she was angry. "How could he just kiss me like that, all romantic and sweet. What gave him the right, ugh, and why did I kiss back?"

"Cuz you liked it." Lexie giggled. "Just like I like it when Peter kisses me."

"Remind me to harm that boy the next time I see him." She glared at Lexie.

"But why, it felt so good."

"He left a big red mark on the side of your neck!"

"Your point, you have some too."

"What!" Anastasia ran over to the full length mirror and stared at her neck, sure enough there were a couple of small marks along the side of her neck. "Oh my God, that explains the weird looks my mother gave me last night."

"Your mother? Who is she?" Lexie asked swing her legs at the end of the bed.

"Never mind that. When did he do that?"

Lexie was laughing. "After he kissed you, but before he took you to bed?"

"He didn't take me to bed!" She shouted. "Really, he took me back to the consulate and when the door opened, he left me there."

"Well to bad, I think this is the greatest thing ever."

"You are an ass, Lexie."

"No, I'm not I'm your friend."

Anastasia glared at her. "No you're not."

"Oh that's right, I'm your only friend."

"You're not my only friend. Danny is my friend too."

"He's your boyfriend, so that doesn't count."

"What's a boyfriend?"

"How to explain. A boyfriend is," Her face scrunched up. "not your best friend. Like me."

"Still doesn't explain anything. You're suppose to help me understand this mess you got me into. I understand everything else but that."

"Wait, wait, wait. You understand things like sex and flirting but you don't understand what a boyfriend is!?"

"Well yeah. Sex and flirting are tools to use to do my job with."

"What kind of embassy is Russia running?"

"A good one. Now explain what a boyfriend is please."

"A boyfriend is someone you are... um... intimate with without pumping them for information."

"But I haven't been intimate with him. So how can he be my boyfriend?"

"You are hopeless." She stared at the ceiling defeated. "Jarvis help."

"A boyfriend, Miss Lexie, is a man or woman's significant other. When someone is your boyfriend, they are the person that you are dating or seeing exclusively. They may also be your sexual partner.(1)"

As Jarvis was finishing up, Tony walked in. "Hey girls. Wait! What? Jarvis repeat the last thing you said."

"Certainly, sir. They may also be your sexual partner."

Tony glared at the two girls, who were lounging on Lexie's bed. "Which one of you want to tell me why sexual partners are in this conversation?" His left eye twitched. His baby girl was not having sex on his watch. When he saw that Parker boy again, he was going to shoot him in the balls with his unibeam.

Anastasia blushed. "Well, Mr. Stark,"

"Tony." He interrupted.

"Tony, I went on a date with Mr. Rand last night, and he um."

"Kissed her goodnight." Lexie supplied."

"Yeah," She figited with her hair. "He kissed me goodnight, and Lexie here was saying how that made it official that he was my boyfriend. Only I have never had a boyfriend before and it isn't something that is covered in the schools in Russia." Anastasia was blushing. "So I was asking Lexie because of her relationship with Peter and the fact that they kiss a lot and be intimate, while still being so playful with each other."

Tony stood there flabbergasted. "Isn't that a question you should ask your father?" He voice squeaked out.

"I only live with my mom. My dad is never around." She looked down embarrassed.

"Do you know who your dad is?" Tony placed a hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

"Mother told me his name was Clinton Barton."

Tony looked down at her, his mouth opened. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Tony stormed out of the room. Lexie stared after her father. "I'm impressed. You could have just gotten me and Peter killed, but you averted disaster."

Anastasia shrugged. "Where did he go?" She was so confused, while Lexie was ecstatic.

After a few minutes, Tony walked back in, holding on to Clint's ear and dragging him behind him. Tony tossed him towards Anastasia. "Care to explain this to me, Clint?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

Clint just stared at her. "I think I met her at your daughter's birthdays parties."

Tony glared at Clint, "Funny, Lexie, I do believe we have to run a DNA test. Would you go get the things."

Lexie smiled brightly, "Ok, Daddy!" She ran out to get the items required.

"DNA test? Tony what is going on?" Clint questioned.

"I know you drink more than I used to, but Clint how could you forget making your child."

Clint stared back at Anastasia. "Child? Mine?" Clint stumbled back, sitting hard on a chair. "When? How old are you?"

Anastasia raised her head proudly. "I'm seventeen."

"Who is your mother?" The question was said in a deadly calm.

"I'm not sure. I live with the ambassadors of Russia since I was small." She keep her eyes down cast. "But I am told she was a national treasure."

Lexie came back into the room, and sat Anastasia and stuck a needle into her arm. Tony was doing the same to Clint.

"Lexie, if you use this for anything else I will kill you."

Lexie chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Anastasia, after I run this test I will destroy the the samples." Tony said.

They finished pulling the needles and taping a cotton ball to the pin prick. Lexie and Tony inserted their samples to into the wall. They waited in strained silence for the results.

Jarvis's voice delivered the news. "Mr. Barton, congratulations. Miss Anastasia is your daughter."

* * *

(1) Health/Mental/what_is_a_boyfriend

**Enjoy. Please Review.**


	7. Frienimes

**Ok, let's see here. Don't Own.**

**Warnings, violence, female emotions, swearing, and tea time.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Frienemies

_Clint's Apartment_

It has been a couple of weeks since Clint had found out that he had a daughter. So far it has been a rude awakening. His daughter had grown up in Russia, didn't know her mother, red hair, blue eyes. He was almost sure who her mother was, but he wasn't positive. Clint gave up the bottle and was going through withdrawal. Tony had come over from time to time, to help him, understanding the pain he was going through. But he was going to sober up for his daughter. He was going to be there for her from now on.

_** #**_**$%**

_Hydra Headquarters_

"It has been a while Arrow." Contessa Valentina hissed.

"Becoming like Madame Hydra, I see." Blind Arrow hissed back. She had grown tried of working for this dark organization. Anastasia had a feeling it was because she had made friends with Lexie. That hero's daughter had started a changed in her. She no longer wished to be blind to the pain she caused, but to switch side and fight against the very people she had grown up with. To betray her mother, she just couldn't do that.

"Well she won't be around forever." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Can't wait to show her what I can do."

Anastasia sighed, tilting her head towards the sound of her voice. "this isn't a solo mission."

"So, you will just be a look out." She laughed. "A blind look out, now that is funny."

"Blind or not, I still hit more things then you."

The resulting slap was worth it.

"Blind Arrow, Contessa Valentina. Focus this is not time for petty arguments." Madame Hydra strode towards them. Her heels clicking against the floor. "If you tow are going to not be serious, then perhaps I should find others for this task."

Anastasia cocked an arrow in her bow. "Let others try, Madame Hydra. They will fall with my arrows buried in their chests." The hard edge to her voice made Viper smirk.

"So like your mother, ready to fight anything that questions you." She closed the distance between them, grasping Anastasia chin harshly. "Learn your place. A rabid dog is only good for so long, keep fighting and I will put you down."

Blind Arrow jerked her head back, the aura around Viper made her want to retch. Black tinted with an acid green, so evil, so vile. Still she had a job to do. "Yes, Viper." She ground out. She wondered how her mother ended up working for those devilish people. "Don't fail me. Go." With that dismissal the two girls left the Hyrda's hideout.

_Random Warehouse_

While they were in the middle of their task for robbing this storehouse of weapons, the heroes appeared. Blind Arrow was keeping an eye out from the opposite roof.

"Six heroes have arrived." She spoke into her com, watching the soft aura moved towards the warehouse.

"I'm almost done. Kill them." Came the harsh reply.

Anastasia fidgeted, she had only killed evil people somehow, but she knew her arrows wouldn't hit while she was using her gift. Ripping off her blind fold, she rose to a standing position. She took aim at a girl dressed in pure white, long black hair spilled out in a high ponytail.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves. "Understood." She let the arrow fly.

_** #$%**_

They were investigating a break in. The area around the warehouse was eerily silent.

"This doesn't feel right." Nova said. "Where are the bad guys?"

"The loudest hunter will never catch any prey." Iron Fist said calmly.

Iron Solider frown. "I agree with Nova."

"Quiet, we don't want them to know we are here." Spider-man commanded. "Nova, Iron Solider, get to the roof, see if you can spot our enemy. Power Man, White Tiger go around back. Iron Fist you're with me. Remember wait for the recon, let's not walk into a trap." Before his team could move to follow his orders, his spider-sense tingled. "Look o-" An arrow streaked at them and hit White Tiger's calf. She screamed.

"Where?" Power Man rushed at White Tiger, blocking her from view. Iron Fist knelt down trying to calm her, so they could tend her wound.

"Get her to safety." Spider-man yelled, running towards where the arrow flown from, Nova and Iron Solider following.

More arrows rained down on them, but now that they were aware of their attacker they dodged the arrows.

"I've got her." Nova shouted. Speeding towards the girl with the bow.

The girl smirked pointing an arrow at her. She just stood there waiting, as if she never needed to move. When Nova was only a few feet away from her, she let the arrow lose. Nova swore, diving to avoid the arrow. It grazed his side.

Iron Solider came at her next, her shield protecting her from the arrows, she connected with the archer. Looking down at the girl, she fell back and scrambled away from her. "Anastasia?!"

Anastasia looked confused before glaring at her. "You don't know me."

"Yes, I do." Iron Solider removed her helmet.

Anastasia's eyes widen. "Lexie." She looked down at her bow and tossed it aside with a look of disgusted.

"What are you doing? We're the good guys!" Lexie shouted. Spider-man had almost reached the two girls.

"Iron Solider, are you ok?" He called.

"Fine." Lexie pointed at Anastasia. "Did you think we were the ones who were breaking in?" Her voice was demanding.

Anastasia sighed, she bent down and placed the blind fold against her eyes. Retrieving her bow, she slung it across her back.

"Blind Arrow, I have the goods. Let's move."

"Roger."

Before Lexie could do anything, Blind Arrow jumped off the building. There was a girl in a jet pack grabbed Anastasia and they flew off.

Lexie stood there, staring off where Anastasia had just flown. "What the fuck!" She screamed. Spider-man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, it's ok. They get away from us at times."

Lexie shook her head, but she didn't want to say anything. "Let's go and see how White Tiger is."

They made their way to where Power Man, White Tiger, and Iron Fist were.

"Hold still, White Tiger." Iron Fist was saying, breaking off the shaft of the arrow. "Power Man hold her down." Power Man held on to her tightly.

"Just do it." White Tiger snarled.

Iron Fist pulled the arrow out quickly. White Tiger screamed again before passing out. Iron Fist looking at Spider-man and Iron Solider. "We called SHEILD, they are coming with medical."

Spider-man nodded. "Any idea what was taken?"

"Look likes parts of some bombs. A lot of the crates are open but most of the items are still in, but I'm not sure." Nova said, holding a hand to his bleeding side. "That girl has some crazy aim."

Iron Fist looked up. "She?"

Nova nodded, "That archer that shot at us, was a girl."

"What evil must dwell inside her heart, to led her to the life she leads." Iron Fist said wisely.

"I guess we will never know." Iron Solider commented as they waited for SHEILD to pick them up.

_** #$%**_

_Hydra's Hideout_

Viper smirked at the two young girls before her. "Dealing great harm to the enemy and getting the component, you girls did every well in deed."

Valentina and Blind Arrow bowed their heads.

"Go and rest, you served Hydra well."

Blind Arrow went the room she had, stripping off her uniform and changing into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She tied back her hair into a ponytail. Natasha strode into the room as her daughter finished pulling on her boots.

"I heard the mission went well."

"Mother, something happened." Anastasia sat down on her bed, looking lost and confused.

"Tell me." Natasha sat next to her daughter, angling her body towards Anastasia.

"I shot someone pure." She began. "Then Lexie found out it was me, and, and," All the pain came bubbling forth, it was like she wasn't seventeen anymore, but four. Before Red Room, before Hydra, when it was alright to break down in tears. Natasha wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her.

"Its alright. Its going to be alright." She whispered into her daughter's ear. This torn at Natasha's heart strings. Her daughter was strong, never letting her emotions out, but whatever had happened broke a small piece of her child. "Just tell me what happened, I can help." She rubbed Anastasia's back, doing her best to clam her.

"She yelled at me. My friend was mad because I didn't know she was a hero." Anastasia looked at her mother, tears running down her face. "Why am I a bad guy? I never wanted to harm those who are pure."

"Oh, sweetheart." Natasha murmured. "She wasn't mad, just scared. You both found out a secret, and you didn't know how to react. So you did what you had been trained to do."

They stayed like that for hours, until Anastasia ran out of tears. "What am I going to do?"

Natasha wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I think you should go and stay with at the embassy for a while. That way if Lexie wants to talk with you, she will be able to find you." She hugged Anastasia tightly. "You did well. You understood the most important lesson of them all. Just because we are bound by orders, it is still alright to feel bad over your actions." Natasha kissed her cheek. "I am proud of you, today. You fought but did not kill."

"Thank you, mama."

_** #$%**_

_Avenger's Mansion_

Lexie stormed through her home, retracting her armor, she changed into sweats and a sports bra. She went into the training room, then preceded to destroy every punching bag, dummy, and target in the room.

"Damn you Anastasia." She was screaming. "How could you do this? What possessed you?"

Tony, Steve, and Peter stood outside the training room, watching a furious Lexie.

"So, who wants to go and find out what is wrong?" Tony asked, scratching his goatee thoughtfully.

"I think it has something to do with Anastasia, from all of her yelling." Peter commented.

Steve looked from Peter to his daughter. "I had better call the Russian embassy and see if I can't arrange a play date for them."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at his husband's statement. "Babe, you do know that Lexie is a bit old for play dates right?"

"Yes, yes, but what else would you call it? It's not a sleep over, and they aren't dating."

Tony just shook his head, "Go, make the call. Me and Peter here will have a talk." He slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Won't we?"

Peter smiled nervously. "Yes, sir."

Steve nodded and went upstairs to make the call. On his way up, he ran into Bruce. "Hey, Bruce." He called.

The scientist stopped and looked at Steve. "Oh, hello Steve."

"Could you do Tony and I a favor? Lexie is upset and smashing everything. Would you be kind enough to go and talk to her?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at the comment of smashing things. "Sure, Steve." So Bruce altered his course to head to Lexie.

"Now, Peter, when we get Lexie to go and talk to Anastasia, you will not leave her side. Do you understand me?" Tony said friendly as ever. "If you were to separate from my daughter, I will personally tie you to the top of the Avenger's Mansion. Then I will ask Thor to call down his lighting. We'll see how many times we can shock you until you splat."

Peter nodded nervously. "I understand sir."

"Good, good." Tony looked up. "Bruce, old buddy. Here to see my daughter through a fit."

"Yes, Steve thought it might be a good idea." Bruce said quietly. "Should I know why she is mad before I go in?"

"Naw, she should just open up and tell you." Tony slapped his back. "Thanks a million for this."

Bruce entered the training room and watched his god-child for a moment. "You know, its not healthy to have so much anger."

Lexie spun on her heels, facing her god-parent. "Yeah, well. A lot of this arn't healthy for me, but I still do them."

Bruce raised his hands in defense. "I know, kiddo. Now why don't you tell me what is going on, without waking your other uncle."

Lexie growled. "Its one way or the other, isn't it Uncle Bruce?"

He nodded somberly.

She threw up her hands. "Fine. Here is the short version. I made a friend, then found out she could have been playing me from the first moment she met me. It makes me so frustrated. How could I have been so stupid to think she wanted to be friends with me."

Bruce smiled. "Is that all? Lexie, if this girl was using you, would you have noticed by now?" He walked over to her and placed a hand on her hair ruffling it. "You have a good head on your shoulders and I have seen the way you are around each other. This is a new friendship for the both of you. It's ok to disagree from time to time, but that doesn't mean she is using you." He turned and started walking away. "Now go over there and talk to her. And do try not to smash things, that is my job." He turned his head to wink at her, before leaving her in a ruined training room.

She walked out a few moments later. She looked at her dads and her boyfriend. "I'm going." She said, her eyes still wild with restrained emotions. There was no sure way of know how this meeting was going to go for the both of them.

"Alright." Steve said. "But you let Peter drive you there and back."

"Yes, Pops."

Peter and her walked out of the mansion and mounted the motorcycle.

_** #$%**_

_Russian Embassy_

Anastasia had been pacing since she arrived. No matter who tried to talk to her, she just brushed them off. She knew she should try and communicate, but at the moment her emotions were still so raw, she didn't know what to do. First Danny, now Lexie, was ever relationship she obtained doomed to fail? Or at least cause her great pain?

Speaking of Danny, he opened the door and walked into her room.

"Danny?" Her voice wavered. Everything threatened to overtake her. Her emotions were too chaotic at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I wanted to see how you were doing." He looked down at his feet. "And I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the gallery."

Anastasia cocked her head to the side, confused. "You regret?"

He took her hand in his own. "No, what I mean is. I should have ask you first if that was alright. I just had been thinking about you for so long that I got carried away." A blush spread across his cheeks. She was sure she was blushing as well.

"Oh." A tear streaked down her cheek. "I see." More uncertain thoughts danced through her head, stirring up more emotions, Anastasia wasn't ready to handle. She couldn't help but feel used, was she nothing more than a toy to him, but if that was so why did he regret not asking her permission? Was this all for show?

Danny was shocked to see tears spill out of Anastasia's eyes. He had never seen anything more heart wrenching. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, caressing her face. Watching for any signs of discomfort in her eyes.

She sighed leaning into the touch. Maybe just for a bit, she could pretend that he really cared about her and that she understood what was happening between them. She wished she could talk to Lexie, but that friendship was torn apart. Her tears came freely, just thinking about the loss of her first friendship being over brought more tears to her eyes.

Danny wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort the girl before him. He couldn't figure out why she was crying. The ambassador's wife had said Anastasia was in a foul mood and that her caretaker had mentioned a fight with a friend. She had even asked him if they had had a fight, but Danny knew they had not fought. She did funny things to him, he wanted to keep her safe in the shelter of his arms, yet at the same time leave her here so he could go find what had made her this upset.

"Anastasia." He pressed a kiss to her head. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine."

She jerked away from him. "Why does everyone keep telling me that." She started pacing again, tears of sadness turning to tears of rage. "Everything is not fine, Mr. Rand." Danny winced at the use of his surname. "I don't even know how to fix this problem. I don't understand any of you."

"Two heads are better than one. If you told me what is wrong, maybe I could help you." He wanted to easy her burden. The red hair beauty had been plaguing his thoughts constantly ever since the art gallery.

Anastasia turned towards him, staring at him, before sinking to the floor. She sat there crying. He moved towards her, when the door opened again. Lexie and Peter walked into Anastasia room. Lexie took one look at Anastasia before she rounded on Danny.

"You prick. What did you do to her?" Lexie jerked her thumb over to her. "How dare you make her cry."

Anastasia wiped her tears away, seeming to be shocked back to reality at the sight of Lexie. "I thought you were mad at me?" The question was evident in her voice.

Lexie glared at her. "I am." She snarled. "But that doesn't mean I will let this ass making you cry." She stomped over to Anastasia and slapped her. "How could you?!"

_** #$%**_

Peter stood next to Danny for a moment, watching his girlfriend scream and rant at Anastasia, who looked both afraid and defiant. "So why was she crying?" He asked Danny.

"It would seem that she had a dam of emotions welling inside her. Whatever is going on with her and Lexie must have pushed her over the edge." Danny sighed. "Are females always like this?"

Peter smiled ruefully. "No, they have just enough fire in them to make life interesting."

"A man can become wise with age, but still never understand the working of the female's mind." Danny said, still not sure what was going on with the two girls.

_** #$%**_

Anastasia had enough. "How could I! How could I not! You don't understand what is at stake here. If I hadn't then everything would have be lost!" She screamed. No one was making an explanation, she had done nothing wrong, just was she was trained to do. "You don't get it, I was raised to obey. I wouldn't intentionally betray you! You are my first friend!"

"Oh really." Lexie shouted back. "How do I know you didn't plan this from the start, just like all my other so called friends." She was hurt and angry, nothing made sense.

"Oh, I planed everything did I?" Anastasia threw up her hands. "There is not a person in the world that could plan for you. You want to know why I went there. I wanted to met my dad!" Tears were threatening once more to fall, but Anastasia held them back. "That is all I wanted, but I got more than what I had wanted. I got a friend, you were the first person to not care who the hell I was. Why would I go and mess that up."

Lexie glared. "Well so happy for you. Do you really think I would believe such naive crap?"

Anastasia sighed, giving up. "Fine, you won't ever have to see me again. And if you do, next time I won't hesitate at shooting you through your heart."

She turned away, when a voice called out. "Princess." The ambassador's wife walked regally into the room. "That is no way to act." She glared at Lexie as well. "For either of you young ladies. Now why don't we all adjourn to the sitting room for some tea and we'll sort this all out." Her voice left little room to argue. Anastasia did not even fight her, learning long ago to not upset the other woman.

Lexie looked hesitant for a moment. Sure it was fine to yell at people she knew and all, but she was raised to treat politicians with respect because they could hold her family's future in their hands.

Peter and Danny raised their shoulders and followed the girls out of the room. Once in the sitting room and each person having a cup of hot tea, the ambassador's wife looked them all over.

"Now, why don't we start with you, Miss Rogers-Stark. And please refrain from yelling." She smiled. "It tends to echo in here."

Lexie stared at the elderly woman. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why whatever it is that has caused a rift between such good friends."

Lexie sighed and glared at Anastasia, who was looking at her shoes. "She betrayed me." She answered simply.

"Did she know her actions would hurt your trust?"

Lexie was thoughtful for a moment. "No, she couldn't have known."

The ambassador's wife smiled. "Then I don't see what the issue is. Miss Rogers-Stark, understand Anastasia had a rough childhood. She was taken from her mother at the age of five to become one of the worlds best ballerina. She knows many things of the world, but at the same time looks on the world with a innocence that a child would have." She patted Anastasia knee. "When she first came to live with my husband and me, she would barely talk to anyone. Too many people had used her talents to gain for their own pleasures. When they grew tired of her, they just threw her out like yesterday's garbage."

Anastasia bit her lip, she really didn't think she would have remember after all these years how she was. "May I speak?" She asked meekly.

"Very well, Princess."

She turned towards Lexie. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked down at her shoes again. "I know you could never forgive me for my actions, but I hope one day we could at least be friendly with each other."

Lexie sighed. "I," Her voice faltered. The past the ambassador's wife described was a kin to how Lexie grew up around other people. She only trusted her family, but even that was taken away from Anastasia. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I think, I would like to try again."

* * *

**Well that was longer than I had thought. Next chapter will add more drama to them, in which Lexie and Anastasia fight, we see how White Tiger is doing, see some more Hawkeye, and throw in a dash of Nick Fury, and some PeterXLexie and DannyXAnastasia love.**

**Review please. I'm thinking of giving the ambassador and his wife names, but I'm fresh out of ideas, some suggestions would be great. Thank you.**


	8. Cat Fight

**Hello, sorry about not posting anything for a while. So this chapter was not writing completely by me, it was co-written by the girl who wanted this story to come to life. The girl that is Lexie. Thanks again Lex for helping me with this.**

**Anyways, as for warning um, nothing really happens in this one, some shouting possible cursing, and male confussion but hey.**

**As always I do not own.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Cat Fight**_

The ambassador's wife left them after the tea was finished, smiling happily at diffusing the situation.

Anastasia still wouldn't look at anything but her shoes, while Lexie switched between glaring at her and Danny. "So why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

She glanced at Lexie. "For the same reason you didn't tell me."

Peter took the still moment to interject. "So what are you two fighting about?"

Anastasia sighed. "There is more to me than meets the eye. Lexie found out about a hobby of mine." She gazed at Lexie. "It offended her and caused a rift."

"Offended me?" I think offended is a little bit of a understatement, A..." Lexie folded her arms over her chest. "What's more appropriate is that you pissed me off royally." Her eyes remained stuck on her friend for a moment, before moving away to look at anything else but her.

Anastasia sighed. "Please. I didn't know, Lexie." She ran her hand through her hair. "What did you expect me to do?"

Lexie blinked, her eyes narrowed now. "I don't know, maybe tell me about your little escapades? Or be more careful, and not get caught?" Her tone got louder with each word, while color rose to her cheeks.

"We were careful. I did my job and are you hurt? No, you aren't hurt." Anastasia glared at her. "Geez, I'm so happy you weren't hurt, I wonder why that is." She hissed.

Peter and Danny looked over at each other. "I believe you girls are speaking in a code again." Danny said, folding his arms over his chest. Peter just nodded.

The dark-haired girl simply glared at the two boys, the look reminiscent of her father's silencing them. Turning back to Anastasia, she griped her fists tightly. "Oh, I'll go if you wanna go!" She growled. "Come one twinkle toes, let's go a few rounds..." She placed her foot back in a ready stance, remembering all the sparring training with the elder heroes.

"Twinkle toes? Is that the best you can do?" Anastasia smirked. "At least I don't look like a fairy princess trying to impress her daddies." She stood arms crossed and even through she was slightly shorter than Lexie, the Russian looked down at her. "So, princess, if you want to go at it, fine."

"At least my fathers' took the time to bring me up. Where was yours, Russia? Oh, that's right, here training me with the others, or getting drunk every other night." It was a low blow, but Lexie resorted to mean words when provoked; she was a Stark after all. The niceties of her Pops were removed from her system, and she became just as condescending as Tony was. "Let's face it, A, who had the better upbringing here? Parents, mansion, money? Oh that's right, me."

Anastasia snarled. "At least I know more about family than you do. Do you really think I enjoy what I do?" She was growling, a picture perfect image of her mother. "They have my mother you ass. I'm more trained to keep my mother alive. I'm better than my father to keep my mother alive. I do more than you have ever done to keep my mother alive." Anger was rolling off Anastasia in waves. Danny at this point stood, and walked in between the girls holding up his hands.

"Ladies, there is no need for this aggression." His voice was calming and soothing. "Just take a deep breath and relax. Everything will be alright." Peter stood as well and wrapped his arms around Lexie. "Yeah, Lex. That was a low blow even for you." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Calm down, we can fix this."

Lexie wished more than ever that she had one of her gloves on her, wishing she could blow this whole place to pieces. She remained silent and shaking in Peter's arms. She was ignoring everything, and suddenly she tore out of Peter's arms, pushing him back. "Back off, Parker. This is between me and her." Grabbing the metal tray that the tea was served on, Lexie flung it as Anastasia with such a force that even she didn't know where it had come from.

Anastasia lunged and Danny placed his hands on her shoulder and pressed them both to the ground. He turned to glare at Lexie. "Regardless of who this is between, you cannot attack Anastasia while in this embassy." He held her close as he rose to his feet with her. "If you continue to attack her, Alexandria, then no matter who your parents are, you will be arrested." With the sound of the metal tray clattering against the wall, two armed guards walked into the room. "Princess, are you alright." Anastasia held up her hand to the guards. "We are fine, just saw a spider and it startled us, you are dismissed." The guards nodded and retreated closing the door behind them.

"Don't tell me what to do fortune cookie. I'll take you down too." Lexie threatened, her breathing slightly off. Her heart was racing, and she glared between both Danny and Anastasia. At the mention of being arrested though, she did take a step back. She couldn't afford that. She snapped out of it though, seeing the guards enter the room, and stayed silent as Anastasia shooed them away. When they left, she turned and headed to the window, just ignoring Peter as he tried once more to comfort her. "Don't say I don't know anything about family. I grew up with the greatest people in the world, and every other day runs the risk of my family not coming through that front door."

"And you think my family doesn't run the risk as well. If I even step out of place I lose my mother." She pushed against Danny until there was more space between them. "I just only found my father. You had more family then I do, more time with them. For me it was train or die." Anastasia rolled her shoulders trying to ease the tension. "Maybe we are getting off on the wrong foot." She walked over to her and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Anastasia the Russian Princess." She glanced over at Peter and Danny as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I am Blind Arrow, daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow." She looked at her with hope barely concealed in her eyes. "It's time that I am honest with you."

Silence was all that was given until the last. Lexie could honestly care more or less. Anger was still clouding her mind, though it was lifting every few seconds she looked out the window. She heard her friend's footsteps come closer and closer to her, and when she turned, she was looking down at her face and her hand. Studying, she could tell the sincerity was there this time. "Lexie Stark-Rogers." she said, taking the hand with a light squeeze and a small smile, and dropped her own voice to a low whisper. "Iron Soldier, daughter of Iron Man and Captain America." With that, she pulled Anastasia to her, giving a tight hug.

Danny looked over at Peter. "Maybe we should leave them to reconcile. It would seem the worst is over, and we still have that project to complete." Peter nodded. "Lexie, me and Danny are gonna go." They didn't wait for the girls to answer, and left. Anastasia hugged Lexie back. "I am truly sorry, Lexie. I never thought we both would be, you know. I was just so excited to have a friend that didn't have to deal with double crossing or information steal, just a true friend."

Lexie glanced, watching the boys go, but for the most part ignored it, and just kept the hug going. "I thought you were playing me. Everyone just wants to be friends with me because of the money, or my dad being Iron Man. I thought you were different."

Anastasia held Lexie at arms length. "I am, just came with a little extra dirt."

"Sorry about the tray." Was all she could say for the most part. Lexie wasn't really prepared for these sort of situations. It wasn't like apologizing to her dads, and apologizing with Peter ended up in lip-locking. "And about slapping you, and insulting your family, and being a bitch in general."

She shrugged. "I wasn't any better." She smiled. "At least it wasn't anything breakable."

Lexie grinned. "Which is good even though I do have the money to pay for it." She rested against the window still, relaxing. "Just be glad I took out most of my anger on the training room at home."

Anastasia giggled. "I bet it looks like the Hulk ripped through it." She smiled. "Well at least we have had our first big fight and we survived."

Lexie nodded. "Pretty much," she said with a grin. "Guess that makes our relationship official?" She laughed.

"Do you think Peter will be alright with that, because I'm not even sure where I stand with Danny half the time without about your crazy relationship."

"Ah, who cares?"

"True."

#$%

_Heliocarrier_

"How are you feeling Ava?" Danny asked the concern for his comrade evident in his voice.

"Like someone shoot an arrow through my leg." She snapped. Ava had been enraged at being hit, and her temper had not improved when she learned the archer got away clean. "How am I supposed to go to school with this kind of injury. There is no way I can fake something like this."

She continued to rank while Danny sat there patient as ever. "Feel better?" He inquired when she was finished.

She glared at him. "No."

Sam stuck his head into the infirmary. "Hey, Peter wants you Danny and its my turn to deal with the injured tiger." Ava tossed a pillow at Sam, which he ducked. "Aw, someone missed me."

Danny stood and patted Ava on the shoulder. "It will be over soon. Rest."

Ava glanced at Danny with a plea for help in her eyes, but he left, leaving her with the loud mouth Sam.

Luke and Peter were sitting at the briefing table when Danny walked in. "Hey Peter you wanted to talk?" He cocked an eyebrow at the presence of Luke, what kind of talk was this going to be.

Peter smiled. "Yeah. First, how is the little kitten."

Luke and Danny chuckled at that. "Hiss and scratching at Sam currently. I don't think she likes being left alone with him."

Peter shrugged. "She will have to learn you aren't hers"

"Yeah, man. You're seeing that smoking red-head, she needs to back off." Luke added smugly.

Danny shook his head. "I believe that smoking red-head wouldn't like for you to call her that. Her name is Anastasia." He looked at Peter. "Any idea what that fight was about?"

Peter nodded his face grim. "That is why I wanted to talk to you. I just found the SHEILD file on her." He slide a folder over to him. "Blind Arrow is a skilled archer, as good as Hawkeye. There really is little to go on her. She appeared with Hydra about a year ago, but there are rumors that she had been seen throughout Europe, mainly Russia."

Danny looked through the file, pausing to stare at the picture. "She wears a blind fold." He skimmed the remarks on her abilities. "It says that she is tied to the mystic arts in some way."

"Yeah, that really isn't clear, but she is rocking the mojo you and Dr. Strange have. The only thing is Anastasia came over to America a little over a year ago." He sighed. "I don't want to destroy what you have with her, but there is the possibility that she is Blind Arrow. Everything fits, the timing, the hair, the similar body structure, and it would make sense with the argument Lexie just had with her."

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "We must not jump to conclusions. If she really is Blind Arrow we must proceed with caution."

Luke nodded. "How about we take her and Lexie out and see if we can't gain some insight?"

Danny frown. "I do have a date coming up with Anastasia, but I don't want to upset her." A blush rose to his cheeks. "Even if she is this Blind Arrow, there is the issue of my underlying attraction to her." He stood, making ready to leave the room. "I must mediate on this."

* * *

**Well there you have it. By the way, I don't dislike Ava or anything. It was either her or Sam and I thought if she got injuried it would make for better storytelling later on.**

**Thank you, and Please Review.**


	9. One Week Later

**Hello everyone! Happy to have the next chapter up. Special shout out to OhSweetRiver for her review. Love you greatly.**

**I don't own this, and nothing horrible happens so its all nice. My Lexie forced me write this, because if she hadn't I wouldn't have still not wrote this. Send your love to her as well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**One week later**_  
_Heilocarrier_  
Natasha Romanova strode onto the heliodeck, slipping past all security check points. Nick Fury waited for her just inside the main hanger.  
"Black Widow, always a pleasure to see you." His eyes surveying the area and her.  
"Cut the crap, Director Fury. We both know the risk of me being here." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"That we do." Fury turned on his heel and moved smoothing through his vessel. "Follow me."  
Natasha had little choice to but obey. She moved with the same grace the director moved with, staying out of sight whenever another SHEILD agent pasted by.  
When they reached a conversance room, Fury handed her a heavy folder. "This is the intel we gather of the last few months. Something big is moving within Hydra. We need you to find out what it is and if nessecary revile that you are still a SHEILD operative."  
She rifled through the papers, glancing at schematics and images taken over the time she had been operating in the New York Hydra base. "Understood." She glanced up. "But understand something for me Fury, my daughter is within Hydra as well. Should something happen to her because of this, I will come back to destroy everything you hold dear."  
"Very well. When this goes down, your daughter will become part of SHEILD's young heroes initiative." He turned her back to her, once more looking over some tiny piece of the larger puzzle.  
Natasha disappeared into the night, wondering if not for the first time if she should have just left Anastasia in the hands of her father.

** #$%**  
Danny paced his room on the heilocarrier. He never felt more caged. The past week had passed in a blur of events: school, missions, meetings, and Anastasia. That girl invaded him completely, to the point that he could not even mediate without her beauty coming to mind. Danny lashed out, striking the air with his fists, but it did not improve his mood. Today was supposed to be happy, Ava was being released from med bay, but it seemed empty without her there with them. He sighed, taking in deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm his racing heart. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he would find out. Danny left his room with the singular purpose to enlist the help of Lexie and Luck on what could be a very bad idea.

** #$%**  
_Avenger's Mansion_  
Lexie figited as the phone rang. "Russian Consulate." A thick accent flowed out of the receiver.  
"Yes, my name is Lexie Rogers-Stark. I'm trying to reach Anastasia, the Russian Princess."  
"One moment." The voice seemed rougher, as if awed that someone would dare call upon their princess.  
She tapped her foot while listening to elevator music. "This is Anastasia." A more feminine Russian accent cut off the music.  
"A?" Lexie asked confused.  
"Oh, Lexie, hi." All traces of an accent vanished, as was replaced with a Americanized voice.  
"Did I know you could do that?" She questioned, eyes narrowing at the thought of another lie between them.  
"No, but I was born in Russia and raised there most my light, it would make sense that I could speak not only Russia but have an accent as well." There as a pause and Lexie could image Anastasia furrowing her brows at her jab. "So what did you call me for?"  
"Why don't you have a cell phone?"  
"Lexie, please tell me you did not just call the Russian Consulate to find out why I don't carry a cell phone?"  
"No, Peter and I wanted to know if you would come over tonight for some movies. Danny has already agreed and another friend of Peter's and Danny's is coming. So I thought I might have another girl over so I don't have to spend the night watching bad karate movies."  
"That sounds fine. I'll be over soon." Before Lexie could bring up the cell phones again, the line was disconnected.

** #$%**  
_Hydra Hideout_  
Anastasia placed the phone back on its cradle, sighing. That was too close, if she hadn't answered the phone Lexie would have no doubt been more suspicious over her.  
"When did you start getting phone calls?" The snide voice of Contessa Valentina made Anastasia go ridged.  
"When I became a key member of the Russian Government. Why, does no boy care about little old you Valentina?"  
She snarled. "You know, one day your time will come and I hope to be the one to put a bullet in your vapid little head."  
Anastasia cocked an eyebrow. "That must make you feel powerful, shooting a girl who has no sight." She stood, smoothing her skirt and resting a hand on her quiver. "But then again, if that day comes you can bet I will place an arrow through your eye before you can pull the trigger."  
Leaving her standing there, Anastasia pranced out the room following the faint red glow of her mother's aurora. Once she came upon her mother, she removed her blindfold. Her mother glanced up at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Mother, what do you wear to watch movies with friends?"  
Natasha turned to give her daughter her full attention. "What brought this one?"  
"Lexie, she wanted me over for a movie night, but I don't know what to wear. So help?"  
Her mother stood and closed the door. "It is good that you have a friend outside this place." She placed her hands on Anastasia's shoulder. "Remember that. I will have to go away from time, but before I go I would be happy to help you with finding an outfit."  
They spend the next couple of hours going through her mother's cloths, before settling on a black tank top and blue jeans.  
"Thank you mother." The new cloths made her feel exposed but it was freeing in a way to be away from the glamour outfits or uniforms.  
Natasha pulled her daughter's hair into a high ponytail. "You look wonderful. Have a good time." Taking a quick look at the door she added. "Take the truck and the special bag. You might need it if you are going to spend the night."  
Anastasia's eyes widened. "I understand, anything else mother."  
Her eyes soften. "Never worry, I will be fine and I love you."  
"Love you as well, Mother."

** #$%**  
_Avenger's Mansion_  
Luke Cage stood in the foyer with his date Jessica, a girl from his algebra class. She seemed to shrink the longer they stood there. He put his arm around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, we aren't going to stay long."  
She nodded, leaning against him as Thor passed by.  
Lexie appeared moments later. "Hey. Peter, Danny, and Anastasia aren't here yet." She looked at Jessica. "I'm Lexie."  
Luke looked from her to Jessica. "This is Jessica and I'm Luke."  
Lexie waved him off. "I know. Peter talks about you from time to time. You guys were lab partners."  
Luke nodded.  
They stood there for a few moments before Peter and Danny waltzed in. Luke smiled high fiveing Danny then Peter. "What's up man?" He motions at Jessica. "This is the girl I was telling you guys about. Peter, Danny, this is Jessica."  
She smiled and blushed at the attention, but before she could reply Anastasia entered the mansion. She paused looking at the group. "Hello." Anastasia's eyes widen and she looked like she was ready to run. Danny slide next to her and took her hand. "Hi."  
Now Anastasia blushed harder than Jessica.  
Lexie smiled brightly. "Ok, ready for the best news ever?"  
The other girls cocked their heads, while the guys just looked to Peter, who shrugged.  
"What is your idea, Lights?" Peter inquired.  
"We are going to Danny's place instead for movie night." She replied sheepishly. Jessica visible relaxed.  
Danny smirked. "That would explain why Miss Meachum was on my case all day."  
Lexie smiled. "Yup. I had a conversation with Joy this morning about it. She thought it was a great idea having your friends over at Rand Inc."  
Jessica beamed. "That sounds great." She turned to Lexie. "Sorry, you seem cool and all, but I don't know how you can live here with such great heroes."  
Lexie scratched the back of her head. "Well, two of those heroes are my god-parents and my dads are great heroes as well."  
Anastasia smiled. "Well, why don't we head over there."  
Each girl linked hand with their date for the night, as they walked out of the mansion. Three bikes waited outside for them. Peter had a black motorcycle, Danny had a dark green one, and Luck had a chrome bike. They hand their girl a helmet, once they were all straddling the bikes, they were off to where Danny lived.

* * *

**That is all from me tonight. As always please review.**


	10. Movies

**Hello, two chapters in one day. So it's just movies and little things and a set up for the Halloween chapter. BTW Luke Cage X Jessica Jones.**

**I don't own this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Rand Inc._  
Joy Meachum smiled when Danny walked in with his group of friends. "Mr. Rand, the theater room is set up and snacks will be up shortly."  
Danny gave a soft smile. "Thank you Miss Meachum. I have it from here."  
Joy nodded and disappeared off to where she was going. Danny had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks. "Lexie, I might have to kill you for this."  
"Oh, well you will have to take that up with Peter." Lexie snickered.  
Anastasia smiled. "Well, you have seen where live. Now I get to see where you live."  
Danny gave a weak smile back. "Yeah, alright."  
Luke grinned and slapped Danny on his back. "Come on man. You can't hide here anymore."  
With a shake of his head, Danny led them to the elevators. Once they reached the penthouse, he led them to the theater room. "You guys can just grab a sit anywhere."  
Jessica's jaw dropped. "This is your theater room?" The far wall was a screen and all the other walls were filled with shelves upon shelves of dvds. "This places is bigger than my room."  
Danny chuckled. "Well, it wasn't my idea, but Miss Meachum thought it would a good place to hang out with my friends." A blush graced his cheeks. "Being a CEO does have its perks."  
Luke smiled. "So what movie should we watch."  
Peter smirked, glancing at Lexie. "We should watch The Last Airbender."  
Lexie glared at him. "No. Just no."  
The others were shaking their heads, except Anastasia. "I've never seen it. What is it about?"  
Lexie just stared at her, breathing loudly, until Anastasia back away behind Danny. "Never mind. I don't want to see it. Any other movie?"  
"Cyborg." Luke offered.  
Jessica just stared at him. "Really, all these movies and you pick the worst cyborg movie ever."  
Danny looked at the guys and gave their action flicks one last shot. "How about Beverly Hills Ninja?"  
Anastasia cocked an eyebrow. "I have no idea what that is, but it just sounds bad."  
Peter looked at each girl. "Well, then what do you girls suggest?"  
Jessica looked at the walls for a moment considering her options. "Twilight."  
Luke face-palmed. "I'm...I'm...I'm at a lost for words." Even Lexie was twitching at the thought of watching the movie.  
"Let's must move one." Peter said, rubbing Lexie's back. "Lights, what do you suggest?"  
"Well, after the threat of Twilight. I suggest Titanic, the best movie ever."  
All the guys groan. Anastasia nudged Danny. "Wasn't that the ship that sunk on this maiden voyage?"  
"They made it into a love story. Good music, but its a really emotional movie."  
"Oh, um, Lexie. Maybe next time, on a girls night out?" She asked. Danny looked like he could hug her.  
She slightly deflated. "Fine, what would you like to watch then?"  
Anastasia nodded and she walked over to one of the walls, scanning the shelves. She pulled one move out and looked at them. "How about this Romeo Must Die? It looks like it has both love and action."  
Lexie giggled. "Fine."  
They put in the movie, munching on the snacks when they arrived. Luke and Jessica were cuddling on a love seat. Lexie and Peter were making out on a bean bag. Anastasia and Danny were holding hands on the couch, sneaking glances at each other while watching the movie.

_Hydra Hideout_  
Black Widow doubled checked her weapons, as she followed Viper deeper into the vault of Hydra.  
"Your daughter won't like this, Widow." Viper mentioned.  
"I know." She glanced around. "Take care of her? She has talent."  
Viper nodded. "That she does. Do Hydra well and I take care of your child. It is the least I can do for you help."  
Black Widow nodded, her mouth set in a hard line. "I will, and Viper?"  
"Yes?"  
Black Widow turned on Viper, punching her in the stomach, shooting her widow bites into her. "I'm taking you in."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You will have to wait until Halloween for the next installment. Review!**


	11. Pumpkin Patch

**Hello! Happy Halloween. So here is part one, part two will be sometime after today. I'm sorry. School swamped me with a project, grr. So lets see here. I break into other things today, so I don't own this as a rule, but I don't own Doctor Who, Trigun, Batman, or any fairy tales. There is cussing and a lime/lemon is due for next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 Pumpkin Patch

October 29

_Russian Consulate_

"Anastasia, what do you mean by 'what is Halloween'?" Lexie asked sceptically.

Anastasia looked up from coiling her bow's string. "It is something I have never experienced before, so I'm curious of what this Halloween phenomenon is."

Lexie shook her head. "Halloween is the best thing ever. It is where tiny humans dress up in costumes, go from door to door begging for candy."

She cocked her head to the side. "But we already dress is costumes."

"You goof." Lexie flicked Anastasia in the nose. "I bet you don't even know what a pumpkin patch is."

"Pumpkin patch?" Anastasia looked lost while rubbing her nose. "What does that do?"

"You know what. We're going out."

"What?"

Lexie glared at her. "I'm going to show you everything there is to know about Halloween, but first we need costumes." She pulled out her cell phone. "And we will throw the best bash at a pumpkin patch." Anastasia meekly followed behind as Lexie put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Pepper. Yes, I'm behaving. I want to throw a Halloween party at Riddler's Pumpkin Patch. Alright. Yes, the whole evening. Thanks Pepper. Love ya." She hung up. "Off to the costume shop."

#$%

_Middleton High School_

Peter's cell buzzed during third period poetry. Quickly glancing at the teacher he pulled it from his back pocket. One message awaited him.

_From: Lights 3_

_To: Peter_

_Oct 29 1015_

_Hey babe. Shopping with A for Halloween things. Party at Riddler's PP. Invite everyone._

_Costumes mandatory._

_3 Lights_

Typing a reply, Peter smirked this was going to be fun. He spent the rest of class thinking of what he would be for this Halloween. Before long the bell rang, signaling lunch. Peter gathered his things and headed to this locker.

"Man is it me or does he get more boring every minute." Luke posed to the group. "I almost couldn't keep my eyes open."

"His voice could be used as a weapon." Danny commented giving a small smile as he raised his arms in a stretch.

Luke nodded. "Yo, Peter, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating." Peter looked at Luke. "You guys doing anything for Halloween?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "No, not unless something happens why?"

"I wasn't talking to you bucket-head." Peter shot back.

Ava glared at the two. "Just tell us why you brought it up." She snarled.

Peter starched the back of his head. "Well, Lexie is having a party, we have to dress up, but it will be cool. It is at Riddler's Pumpkin Patch."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Aren't we a little old for this kind of thing."

Sam looked shocked. "Too old for Halloween, never. Dude, I have the perfect costume idea Halo Master Chef."

"Sweet." Luke and Sam high fived. "I'm totally going to go a Bane, Jessica thought she might dress up at Cat-woman." Luke looked at Peter. "Jessica can come right?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, she told me to invite everyone. I was going to ask MJ and Henry to come as well."

Ava rolled her eyes. "What do you think about this Danny."

Danny pondered this for a moment. "I think I will go as Vash the Stampede." He smiled. "What about you? Any ideas?"

She glared. "The big bad wolf."

#$%

October 31

_Riddler's Pumpkin Patch_

The party was in full swing, it seemed like half the cities elites still ended up at Lexie's party, but then again she was a Stark. Anastasia was grateful for the hood of her costume. She didn't know why she let Lexie talk her into this. She was in a Little Red Riding Hood outfit. The bodice showed her cleavage, the skirt while full and had many petticoats barely covered her hind end. Somehow she had on red and black fishnet thigh highs on, attached to a grater belt, her boots came to her mid calf and thankfully did not have a heel on them. She suspected in this dirt she would spend most of her evening trying not to break an ankle. Anastasia had won the argument about the cloak, which was full length. She kept it wrapped around her like a cocoon. In her hand she held a wicker basket with a red cloth over its contents, a folded up crossbow and quiver of arrows.

A man walked up to her smiling, he was in a red trench coat and his blonde hair sticking straight up. "Hello, Anastasia." His voice was calming and it caused her heart to beat ever faster.

"Danny. I didn't reconsigned you. Great whatever you are." She smiled, drawing her hood slightly back form her face.

"I'm Vash the Stampede. I will have to make you watch the show he is from with me sometime." He held his hand out to her. "I saw Lexie, she told me you have never been to a Pumpkin Patch, may I offer you an escort?"

She blushed slipping her hand on his arm. "Yes. There are so many people here. I don't know who is who, it is worst then the masquerade balls, at least than I could act with cool indifferance."

Danny chuckled. "I think that is because you are showing more, it can be quiet distracting."

Anastasia blushed all the harder.

#$%

Ava sat on a hay bail watching everyone around her. Just moments ago she spotted Danny, but some crazy partier nearly crashed into her, so she lost sight of him. She adjusted the wolf ears on her head, thankful she could be in somewhat normal cloths and still be on her crutches. She hated the things, but until her leg healed fully she had to stay on them.

Peter walked over to her with two cups. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, tie, 3-D glasses, and a long brown over coat. Lexie was close behind him in a pink poodle skirt and denim jacket.

"Though you might want something to drink." Peter shouted when he got close enough.

Ava just glared. "Where did Danny go?" She accepted the cup. "And who are you dress as?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "The Doctor and Rose, duh." She looked around. "As for Danny, he is trying to find Red Riding Hood, if you see two red things, that is where they are."

Ava glared harder. "Whatever."

#$%

_Hydra Hideout_

"Where is she?" That questioned had been asked since the dissappearence of both Black Widow and Viper. Contessa Valentina was pissed. That Widow bitch did something, she just knew it. Arrow hadn't been back since last mission, and even then something was off with that little blind freak. As the underlings tried to find their lead, Valentina started her take over. It was time to be rid of Viper, Widow, and Arrow. The next time they met, Valentina was going to shove an arrow right through her heart.

#$%

_Riddler's Pumpkin Patch_

Epic Mickey groved to the beat, sliding his way towards the punch bowl. With a quick look around he emptied three bottles of smirnoff into the bowl and gave it a quick stir. With his task done he left the party. Flash Tompson took off his gaint Mickey head, that would teach them not to invite the stud of Middleton High to this party.

* * *

**So yeah, left you hanging. Sorry. I wanted to give you guys better stuff. I will start writing more once I get some sleep in me. Once more Happy Halloween.**

**Up coming, A lime, A lemon, and a deed most fowl.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave candy in form of review.**


	12. Flashbacks part 1

**Alright, alright. I do own you all a chapter or two at this rate. I'm really sorry it has taken me a month to write this. I just wanted to get it write. So this is the reason the whole fic is rated M. We have a winner. Thank you for the review I do love them.**

**Now there is a bit of reading guide for this one. Normal plain writing is for Nov. 2, ****_Italized writing is for the Halloween Party_**

**Now this chapter is broken up into two parts. The first part is the Girls the next part is the Boys. As for what is happening with everyone else that will come in the third part so we have a little more of what is going on in the other groups.**

**I do not own and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Girl's Flashback

_Russian Consulate_

**Nov. 2**

Anastasia paced her room. She had never been so nervous in her life. Today was the dreadful girl's night. Where all of the girls would get together and trade their stories of what happened on Halloween. Anastasia still was blushing over it. It was one thing to talk to Lexie but what if someone else liked Danny. She sighed, knowing she had little choice. After all Lexie had wanted to make sure everyone at least remember something of Halloween. She bit her lip, how spirits entered their system she would never want to know, but it did make for a interesting night.

Lexie arrived just after 6PM with Jessica, MJ, and Ava in toe. Anastasia smiled and welcomed to her home, while doing her best not to glare at Ava. It had been made known that Ava had a thing for Danny. She wasn't sure how she felt about this information. Once they were secure in Anastasia room, Lexie locked the doors. "Ok, so who wants to start the tale of what happened Halloween Night?" Lexie asked gravely, as if someone's life depended on the answer. Lexie look at each girl. Anastasia was doing her best to stare at the floor, her cheeks stained red. Ava glared at her shoes. Jessica was blushing and fiddling with her hair. MJ just cradled her head in her hands. Lexie sighed. "Fine. I'll go first."

_The barn door burst open and two people stumbled in. Peter froze, hand pausing at Lexie's jeans. He pressed closer to her, covering her bare top with his own. Lexie panted, staring lustily up at him. "Don't stop Peter." She ran her hand along the waist ban of his jeans before cupping his budge and fondling it. Peter gasped, his hips pressing closer. "Someone's here." He pressed his forehead against her collarbone. "Just wait until they go away." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. Lexie sighed and removed her hand from his crotch. She wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling into his warmth. "Such a buzz kill." Peter just smirked, bucking his hips into hers. "Didn't kill this, you're just too sexy for that." Lexie giggled. A board creaked on the stairs leading to the hay loft, the pair froze. Glancing at the stair well, they saw nothing. Lexie placed a kiss on Peter's neck. "Maybe its just a cat." Peter smiled down at her, but his reply was cut off by a female's voice. "Take it off. I want to see that sexy body you're so keen on hiding." Peter's face turned white, as Lexie blanched. They heard some rustling and an object thudding its way down the stairs. More creaking set the pair into action. Peter tossed her his jacket and crouched over her doing his best to hide her from view. Lexie clutched the jacket around her, and stared at her boyfriend. Watching him get already to protect her was the hottest thing her boyfriend ever had done. She wanted to forget the other couple and pull him against her to pick up where they left off. Were they ever going to finish a make out session she wondered. She smirked, so they weren't just making out but it didn't matter, she wanted him._

_A male's voice echoed her desire, but for another. "I want you so bad, MJ."_

The girls all looked at MJ, who for her part was a brilliant shade of pink. "I kind of hooked up with Sam at the party." She muttered. She glanced over at Lexie. "Please finish, so I don't have to into that." Lexie smiled. "Only if you go next." Mary Jane held out her hand and shook it with Lexie. "Deal."

_It took a moment for her to recognized who's voice she heard. Peter growled. "Sam, get away from Mary Jane." They heard a squeak. "Peter?" MJ's voice floated up to them. "Where are you?" Lexie giggled. "The same place you are heading up to." She supplied. A few moments pasted before they saw MJ and Sam step onto the landing. MJ had lost her camera, jacket, tie, and hat. Her blouse was untucked and opened reviling her white lacy bra. Sam was down to his pants, which had the button undone and a noticeable budge in the front. All four were blushing. Lexie was the first to break the silence. "So you and Sam?" MJ glanced at him, and giggled. "Yeah. I just. " She froze. "I don't know what's come over me."_

_Peter was still gaping at them. Lexie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Babe, close your mouth." Sam sat down, his head in his hands. "I'm with MJ." He looked up and grinned at her. "I knew you wanted me." MJ turned red. "Yeah, but this is out of character for me." She gestured at Peter and Lexie. "They sobered me up." She ran a hand through her hair, eyes wide. "I was drunk."_

Lexie paused and looked at MJ. "You know at the moment I didn't want to know how you knew that, but spill."

MJ grinned. "I'm friends with Harry. Sometimes when me, Peter and him get together we drink from time to time. Normally when his dad was being ever more an a jerk then normal." She raised her hands in defense. "I swear nothing happened, the guys normally locked me in Harry's room and then past out on the couch."

Lexie smiled. "I know, Peter told me about the time you two dated. I'm cool." She looked at the rest of them. "So anyways."

_MJ collapsed into a fit of giggles. Peter walked over to her and sniffed her breath, before looking at Lexie. "Where did they find alcohol?" Lexie frown. "Not from here. Party rule number one: you are never allowed to have alcohol at any gathering adults are not present. Pops would kill me, then Daddy would bring me back to kill me again and get the others involved." She stood. "Come on, babe. Looks like we have to shut down the party before something happens." She stormed down the stairs her mind in overdrive, her dads were going to kill her if they found out. Peter followed and grabbed her before she could leave the barn. "Lights, put your shirt on first."_

Lexie sat down with a flourish. "So that is what happened on my end of things. We still don't know who spiked the punch, but nothing major happened so that is good."

MJ looked at Lexie. "Well I guess it is my turn." She took a deep breath. "Sam had been flirting with me since the start of the party."

_"Here, babe. You look thirst." Sam handed her a cup of punch. He had taken his helmet off some time ago. "Thanks Sam." She downed it quickly, before turning back to the crowd to snap a few more pictures. Sam wrapped an around her her waist bringing her back against his front. "Think you have enough pictures for the paper?" He pressed his lips lightly against her pulse point. MJ shivered at the contact. "You know if Peter saw this, he would hurt you." She commented lightly, letting her camera hang on its strap. "Peter doesn't get to choose who you're with. Side I think I saw him run off with Lexie a while ago." He kissed her neck again. "So he won't be coming to your rescue any time soon." MJ giggled. "Do I really seem like the girl who needs saving?" She turned in his arms to stare pointedly at him._

_Sam paused to think about every time he has watched her take this world by storm. "Never. I think you're the kind of girl that gets what she wants no matter what it was." That earned him a brilliant smile. "Alright smooth talker. You just earned yourself a drink." She winked and untangled from his arms. She moved towards the punch. Sam followed eagerly._

MJ sighed. "You know the rest. The more we talked and drank the more I wanted it to happen. He had taken my camera and ran to the barn." She blushed and looked at Lexie. " I don't think either of us knew you were in there and I'm not sure what would have happened if you weren't." Mary Jane looked at Jessica and smiled lightly. "But afterwards we just sat on the stairs and talked."

Jessica giggled. "My turn." She started to swing her legs back and forth. "Nothing happened with Luke and I. We just danced and when he took me home we, well." She paused blushing. "We made out until my dad opened the door." The group's tension was broke as they shared a giggle. Lexie looked over at Ava and Anastasia. "Alright you two. Spill." She crossed her arm across her chest. "And don't tell us nothing happened, we can see the hickeys." Anastasia turned as red as her hair and Ava looked ashamed.

Ava glared at Anastasia and said firmly. "I don't know." Anastasia cocked her head. "Meaning?"

Ava sighed. "I don't remember. I remember arriving at the party and finding a place among the hay bails. I think I chilled there all night. I woke up in my room the next day, with a killer headache and no memory." Anastasia nodded. "You blacked out." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe MJ's camera has something on it, so we could at least figure out who you were getting close with."

Ava gave a tight smile. "So what about you Anastasia? What happened with you and Danny?"

Anastasia shook her head. "We went out to the pumpkin patch to find the largest pumpkin." Her voice took a soft tone, laced with a light accent of Russian origins. Lexie raised an eyebrow at that, knowing that whatever happened spooked the fiery Princess. "I have never celebrated Halloween, so he was telling me about the holiday."

_Anastasia and Danny had found the largest pumpkin. He helped her to sit upon it, while he lean against it. Danny kept a hold of her hand as they traded stories of Halloween and her time in Russia. He had disappeared at some point, bring back a small punch bowl and two cups. After the first drink, Anastasia frown, hopping off her perch and bent over the punch bowl, sniffing its contents._

_"A?" Danny knelt net to her, placing a hand on her lower back. "Danny, what is in this punch?" He gave her a funny look but took a look at the punch bowl any ways. "Punch." He paused and took a swig of his drink. "It tastes like punch." Anastasia wrinkled her nose. "How much have you had of this punch?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe ten cups or so. Anastasia, what's wrong?"_

_"I think there is vodka in this punch. Don't you notice the burn after you drink it?" She grimaced. "I know my vodka, it has a burn that is always present." Danny moved his hand to her belly and pulled her to him. She fell against him resting her wight on his frame. His other hand tangled in her hair. "You know vodka?" His voice dropped to a husky tone. Anastasia blushed. "Danny, I'm the Russian Princess. If I didn't know my vodka I would insult over half of my country men."_

**_*****(This is where it starts. If you do not want to read this part that is fine. You have been warned.)*********_**

_He brought his lips to hers, pressing her closer to him. Anastasia closed her eyes, accepting the tender kiss. He pulled back leaving her panting. Her eyes clouded over. "How did you become their princess?" His voice was breathless and sensual. He nuzzled against her throat, nipping just below her ear. "I..." Anastasia gasped as Danny sealed his lips over her pulse point and sucked. "I..." Her eyes fluttered shut, giving into the sensations his touch brought. Her hands fiddled with his jacket' buttons, pop each one. "Danny." Her voice was think with a Russian burr and lust. He rolled her over, lulling like a blonde angel above her. "You're drunk, Danny." Her mind tried to reason with her, but as he kissed her again all thoughts focused on the feeling his lips, tongue, and teeth against her own. He nipped at her lower lip, and she gasped in surprise allowing him to shove his tongue deeper into her mouth. It was as if she were his very life line. All the sensations he was causing her tingled and fizzled through her body coming to rest and gather at the apex of her tights. He ground his hips into hers, letting her feel his desire. When he pulled back, she didn't even know why she wanted to talk in the first place. All should could think was she need him to touch her. "I need you Anastasia." He stated into her ear before taking it into his mouth, nipping and sucking. She groan, opening his jacket to fist her hands in his black undershirt. Danny's hands moved to the tie of her cape, with a quick pull her cape opened reliving the tight corset and frilly skirt that barely covered any part of her. He moved back to stare hungrily at her. "You are lovely, Princess." Danny peppered kisses along her neck, biting her collarbone, and chuckling when it drew a moan out of her. His hands strayed down her body, stopping to kneed her chest. Anastasia arched into his touch, whimpering when his hands continued their journey south. His mouth nipped at her breast that were exposed to the air, enjoying the way she withered beneath him._

_Danny's hand trailed lightly to her knees, then slowly moved along her inner thighs. Her legs spread wider for him, her hands threaded through his hair and pulled him up to resume their kissing. Anastasia felt high, nothing had ever felt this good before. He pulled her underwear down and stuck a figure in her core. She hissed at the intrusion, her muscles clamping on the figure. Danny broke away from her kiss and groaned. "Do you have any idea how wet you are?" He kissed her right below the ear, as he pumped that figure in and out slowly. "I want you." He said in such a low voice it was almost like a prayer. Anastasia moaned, her eyes closed as she focused her whole being on the feeling he was causing. "Give it to me Danny." Danny bucked his hips, the offer was too good to ignore. He pulled the finger out and pulled back to undo his pants. Anastasia lifted herself up to help him undo the belt. She slipped her hand into his pants and grasped his penis, watching through half-lidded eyes as he closed his eyes with a muttered curse. She eased him out of his pants, as Danny pushed his pants down to his knees. He covered her once more with his body, sliding his cock teasingly against her center. "Danny." She gasped out, feeling jolts of pleasure ran through her body, she bucked her hips up to his. Her body silently pleading for the desire she craved from him. He slipped into her in a slow pace, sinking deep into her. She cried out as she felt a tear go through her. Danny froze, looking down at her confused. He took a deep breath and focused his chi. Danny started to pull out, but Anastasia stopped him. "I swear if you think you aren't going to finish this, I will cause you bodily harm Daniel." She hissed. Danny shook, because even if that was the heaviest threat she had ever given him, she said it in such a manner that he found sexy. They both stilled, him halfway in her, hands braced on either side of her face, her hands digging in at his hips, keeping him there. He brought his forehead against hers. "A, you're a virgin." Concern was evident in his eyes. "You deserve better than next to the largest pumpkin." He kissed her forehead. "You deserve me to be sober." He placed a kiss onto her lips._

_Anastasia glared at him. "I know what I am, and you were sober before you touched me there." She removed one of her hands to cup his cheek. "I don't want this any other away." She leaned up to kiss him deeply. "I want you Daniel Rand, so take me." Danny smiled before glancing down to where their bodies were joined. "I want you too, Anastasia, but I need to pull out first." He kissed her protests away. "I have a condom, but its in my wallet." He winked at her. Anastasia sighed and released him. "Damn you're cute when you are concern about the details." She leaned back to watch him rip the foil open and slide the condom onto himself. "Cute, damn I have to work on that." He kissed her, bring back the passion that had been there only moments before. He positioned himself at her entrance, pulling her legs around his waist before thrusting back in. Anastasia hissed at the slight pain there was from being filled for the first time, her nails digging into his back. He stayed still placing kisses along her neck, giving her time to adjust. Soon she grew impatient to his lack of moving and ground her hips up at him. He gave her a smirk, before pulling back and slamming into her. Anastasia moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust as he built a steady rhythm as they danced in the most primitive of ways. Her core tightened as she saw stars in her eyes, her climax dragging her out into ecstasy, Danny only a few more thrust behind her. He quivered with an effort to keep from collapsing on her. Anastasia just pulled him against her. "It was perfect." She commented sleepily. "We'll have to do that again sometime." Danny just chuckled, rolling them so she settled over him. He leaned against the pumpkin, and dragged her cloak to cover her. "Sleep, I'll wake you went it is time to leave." Anastasia nodded, closing her eyes. She drifted off to the beat of his heart._

**_**********(end of the sex)***********_**

Anastasia looked at the floor, knowing her face was glowing red. "So that is what happened to me on Halloween."

Ava looked like she was going to be sick. Jessica had become extremely interested in a throw pillow. MJ was giggling. Lexie looked horrified.

Lexie rounded on MJ. "Why are you giggling?" MJ took a shaking breath. "Because you and I almost had sex, but the last people we think would ever do that in a public place mange it." She succumbed to another fit of giggles. Anastasia couldn't help but grin. "In all honest I never thought he would ever try that with me. He is always so proper, we normal never stray far from our bodyguards and we have only kissed a handful of times."

Lexie just stared at Anastasia. "I'm killing him." She turned ready to storm out the door. The girls just looked at Lexie, before throwing the nearest pillows at her.

* * *

**So that is the longest chapter I have. I'm off to start writing the boys part, which will be where most of these left off meaning what happend at the end of the party, and maybe a little Jessica Luke action (they will just be kissing) and whatever did happen to Ava anyways. **

**Thanks again for reading. Any questions comments or ideas for some adventure they should have I would love to hear about it.**


End file.
